


Don't leave me behind

by Alina_95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent!Sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_95/pseuds/Alina_95
Summary: «Che c’è?».«Stiamo litigando».«Lo so».«E ci stiamo abbracciando».«So anche questo».«E quindi che si fa?».«Si fa che se provi a lasciarmi ti strappo la gola. Con i miei denti».«Ehi! Quella è una mia frase».«Nostra, Derek. Siamo una coppia e ciò che è tuo è anche mio».[Parent!Sterek] [AU| tutti umani] [3/3]





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Don’t leave me behind

 

PRIMA PARTE

«Forza, dormiglione, sveglia!». Stiles si girò su un fianco, sorridendo ad occhi chiusi e godendosi le carezze del maggiore mentre la barba ruvida di Derek gli pizzicava il collo.       
«Che ore sono?», borbottò ancora mezzo addormentato. Portò una gamba sopra le coperte e si passò ripetutamente una mano sul volto per svegliarsi. Tentativo inutile visto che quella notte aveva dormito sì e no tre ore a causa di Derek che aveva occupato tutto il materasso. E menomale che quello serio e composto era lui!     
«Le sei e mezza», rispose l’altro dalla cucina. _Urlando_.        
Dio, c’era veramente bisogno di urlare alle sei e mezza di mattina?             
«Ripetimi ancora perché lo stiamo facendo». Anche se a malavoglia scese dal letto, trascinando i piedi fino al tavolo della cucina dove il suo ragazzo lo stava aspettando con una tazza di caffè in mano.         
«Perché Peter ha detto che è importante». Bevette un lungo sorso, producendo anche il risucchio che tanto infastidiva Derek. Sì, lo aveva fatto per ripicca e non se ne pentiva minimamente; così imparava a svegliarlo all’alba. Ok che li attendeva un lungo viaggio fino all’aeroporto, che dovevano fare il check-in almeno mezz’ora prima dell’imbarco, ma perché svegliarlo alle sei e mezza se il volo era previsto per le due del pomeriggio?       
«Cosa stai facendo?». Stiles era strano, questo lo aveva capito molto tempo prima ed era riuscito anche ad accettarlo, ma fare le fusa ad una tazza di caffè era esagerato persino per lui.   
«Ho freddo e la tazza è calda. Ergo mi sto riscaldando». L’altro alzò le mani in segno di resa e uscì dalla stanza prima di farsi contagiare dalla pazzia del minore.    

             
Aveva conosciuto Stiles due mesi dopo la morte di sua sorella Laura, e anche se inizialmente non ci avrebbe scommesso nemmeno un penny, quel moccioso iperattivo era riuscito a salvarlo dall’autodistruzione. Laura era l’unica persona che gli rimaneva, oltre uno zio abbastanza esuberante e pieno di sé, e Derek si era sentito smarrito. Poi era arrivato Stiles che lo aveva assillato per settimane prima di convincerlo, per esaurimento, ad accettare la sua richiesta di uscire insieme, e adesso stava usando la stessa tecnica per fargli accettare la sua nuova fissazione: vivere insieme. E Derek, lo sapevano entrambi, prima o poi avrebbe ceduto. Lo faceva sempre.              
Più tardi Derek scoprì che l’inspiegabile ossessione di Stiles nei suoi confronti non era poi così inspiegabile: entrambi erano nati e cresciuti a Beacon Hills ma Derek, visto che era più grande di Stiles di quasi otto anni, non si poteva di certo ricordare di un ragazzino con ancora il muco al naso. D’altro canto Stiles non poteva dimenticarsi di Derek Hale, lo sfortunato ragazzo di quindici anni che aveva perso tutta la sua famiglia in un incendio.

Stava pranzando con Scott, il suo migliore amico, quando furono disturbati da un uomo che stava litigando con il ragazzo che lavorava al bar: quell’uomo era Derek. Visto che era ubriaco, Stiles e Scott lo avevano convinto a farsi accompagnare a casa, e da quel giorno Stiles gli si era incollato come una cozza. Approfittando della sbronza di Derek era riuscito a farsi dare il suo numero di telefono, tormentandolo da quel giorno finché non lo aveva convinto ad uscire con lui.       

   
«Derek, il tuo telefono sta suonando», urlò con la bocca piena di cereali.   
«Rispondi».     
«Ma è tuo zio», replicò.          
«Appunto». Giusto per riconfermare a Derek la sua maturità, Stiles fece una smorfia prima di far scivolare il medio sullo schermo del cellulare. No, la scelta del dito non era casuale e lo sapeva lui che sorrise furbo e lo sapeva anche Derek che alzò gli occhi al cielo per l’ennesima volta mentre cercava di tirarsi su i jeans. Solo dopo che Stiles era scoppiato a ridere aveva capito che quelli non erano i suoi vestiti.  
«Stiles» ringhiò, «quante volte ti ho detto di smettere di infilare vestiti tuoi nell’armadio? Non ti trasferirai da me!».             
«Shh» si portò lo stesso dito di poco prima alle labbra, zittendo un Derek ancora furente, «sto parlando al telefono».             
«Scusami, Peter. Dicevi?», continuò senza aspettare la risposta dell’altro e ostentando un sorriso divertito.  
«Passami mio nipote».            
«Non posso. Chiama più tardi». A Stiles Peter non era mai piaciuto. Sin da quando l’aveva conosciuto non aveva fatto altro che trattarlo con inferiorità, come se nemmeno esistesse. Inizialmente aveva pensato che non accettasse l’omosessualità di Derek, poi aveva realizzato che semplicemente non sopportava lui.       
«Che voleva?», domandò il maggiore con addosso dei pantaloni della sua taglia e una canottiera aderente. Stiles si chiese come facesse a non sentire freddo. I riscaldamenti del loft erano momentaneamente non funzionanti e a lui sembrava di essere al polo nord. Indossava il pigiama pesante che Melissa gli aveva mandato qualche settimana prima, i calzini di flanella e si spostava solo con la sua fedelissima coperta con le maniche. In breve: moriva di freddo.             
«Non me l’ha voluto dire. Gli ho detto di richiamarti».        
«Va’ a vestirti. Non abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo». Quella mattina Derek era particolarmente scorbutico, non che solitamente fosse un raggio di sole, ma si era svegliato di malumore e con una brutta sensazione che non voleva dargli pace. In realtà aveva fissato la sveglia per le nove, ma non riusciva più a dormire e – non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad anima viva – preferiva sentire Stiles straparlare piuttosto che rimuginare sui propri pensieri.             
«Ma… fa freddo». Era ridicolo con la parte sopra del pigiama infilata nei pantaloni e la coperta che si tirava dietro a mo’ di mantello, ma non riusciva a non trovarlo attraente anche in quelle condizioni.  
«Ci vado a una condizione…». Il sorriso malandrino di Stiles tradì le sue intenzioni e prima ancora che potesse finire la frase Derek lo interruppe con un categorico “No”.            
«M-mi stai rifiutando?». Era giovane e aveva i suoi bisogni. Come poteva Derek rifiutare tale splendore? Buttò lo sguardo alla propria sinistra, riflettendosi nel vetro della porta, e allora capì.  
Abbassò la testa, sconfitto. Forse non avrebbe dovuto prendersi tutte queste libertà. In fondo stavano insieme da poco e lui non era di certo all’altezza degli standard di Derek: non aveva un viso simmetrico come il suo, la mascella squadrata e un sorriso perfetto; non aveva il suo corpo o le sue spalle larghe e muscolose.             
Derek, che non era stupido e aveva visto come il sorriso divertito del più piccolo si era piegato all’ingiù, gli si avvicinò lentamente, alzandogli il volto con due dita e posando le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro.            
Rimasero così. Immobili.        
E Stiles non ebbe più bisogno di nessuna conferma.             
«Vorrei ritornare a letto con te, toglierti questo ridicolo pigiama e baciare ogni lembo di pelle», sussurrò all’orecchio del minore dopo che questi l’aveva intrappolato in un abbraccio stritola ossa.

«Sì?».  
«Comincerei dai nei sul tuo viso, proseguendo sul collo e sulle scapole. Poi ritornerei a leccarti il pomo d’Adamo, togliendoti nel frattempo questi pantaloni».  
«Sì?». Derek fece un passo in avanti. Stiles, di rimando, ne fece uno indietro. Poi un altro e un altro ancora fino a quando non si ritrovò con le spalle contro la parete fredda e dura.   
«Cacchio! È gelata». Sfuggì dalla trappola di Derek, saltellando per la cucina nel tentativo di riscaldarsi.           
Derek non ci poteva credere… Era semplicemente senza parole.     
Incurante dello stato di shock in cui lo aveva lasciato, Stiles si rifugiò in camera da letto, togliendosi il pigiama il più velocemente possibile e altrettanto velocemente indossò i jeans che pochi minuti prima Derek aveva buttato alla rinfusa sul pavimento. Tutti i suoi vestiti erano in valigia, perciò non gli rimase che aprire i cassetti del proprietario di casa e cercare qualcosa che potesse almeno avvicinarsi alla sua taglia. Trovò una vecchia felpa, un po’ logora ma ancora in buone condizioni e decisamente il pezzo di abbigliamento più caldo tra quelli che aveva trovato.         
«Stiles», ringhiò Derek dopo aver recuperato l’uso della parola.      
«Sì, trottolino amoroso?». Aveva finito di vestirsi e lo aveva raggiunto in cucina dove Derek lo stava aspettando impaziente e seccato.   
«Ti odio».        
«Forza, orsacchiotto incazzato, andiamo».    
«O stai zitto o ti strappo la gola. Con i miei denti».  
«Non tentarmi, potrei crederti sulla parola». Gli fece l’occhiolino e, prendendo il borsone di Derek – lasciando all’altro il suo pesantissimo trolley –, si avviò per le scale.    
Derek si portò le mani chiuse a pugno alle tempie e, dopo un lungo sospiro esasperato, seguì il suo ragazzo. Quando lo raggiunse gli picchiettò con l’indice sulla spalla, approfittando della sua distrazione per rubargli il borsone dalle mani.    
«Non ci provare, Stiles! La tua valigia pesa un quintale, non ho intenzione di spaccarmi la schiena solo perché tu non sei riuscito a fare a meno di cose inutili come la tua macchina del caffè».   
«Numero uno, mio padre non ne ha una, mi spieghi come faccio a bere il caffè la mattina altrimenti?».  
«Numero due?».          
«Eh?».  
«Dopo l’uno di solito c’è il due». Si erano fermati come due idioti a battibeccare sulle scale e, se qualcuno gli avesse visti in quel momento, quasi sicuramente li avrebbe presi per due squilibrati mentali.         
«Numero due, sono la metà di te! Dai, Derek, non farti pregare!». Mancava poco che Stiles si mettesse a supplicarlo in ginocchio, ma le mani unite a mo’ di preghiera sotto il mento e lo sguardo da cucciolo indifeso non lo avevano scalfito minimamente.             
«Tua la valigia, tua la bega». Stiles – ferito nell’orgoglio – andò a prendere quel maledetto trolley. Lo afferrò per il manico, inclinandolo leggermente, e senza alzarlo da terra se lo tirò dietro, facendolo scontrare contro tutti i quarantasette scalini, troppo arrabbiato per ricordarsi che all’interno vi erano il suo computer e la sua amatissima macchina del caffè. Alla fine della rampa lo stava aspettando Derek che, divertito dall’atteggiamento del minore, si era buttato con nonchalance il borsone su una spalla.            
Quando finalmente Stiles riuscì a raggiungerlo, Derek si sporse verso di lui, catturandogli le labbra in un veloce bacio a stampo.         
«Andiamo, sfaticato».            
La Camaro era parcheggiata a qualche metro di distanza e Derek, impietosito e soddisfatto della propria vendetta, decise di risparmiare a Stiles un’ulteriore fatica.        
«Grazie tante! A trascinarlo sono bravo anche io».   
Derek alzò un sopracciglio, guardando con sfida l’altro che ancora respirava con un poco di affanno.  
«Ma non pensare di cavartela così!». Derek caricò entrambe le valigie nel portabagagli mentre Stiles – con le braccia incrociate e con l’intenzione di non muovere nemmeno un muscolo – stava ammirando il fondoschiena del moro. Flettendo le ginocchia per avere maggiore sostegno, Derek stava mettendo in bella mostra il suo sedere, fasciato da un paio di jeans aderenti.                    
«Sei perdonato», esordì quando l’altro ritornò in posizione eretta.   
«Eh?».  
«Niente, niente».         
«Sei strano».    
«Shh, lascia perdere».

 

Venti alle dieci erano già all’aeroporto.          
«E ora?», domandò Stiles. Sbadigliò e si sfregò gli occhi con le mani per qualche secondo. «Ho sonno, Derek».             
«Forza, scendi. Andiamo a fare compere». Stiles fece una smorfia, muovendo velocemente la testa da destra a sinistra una decina di volte.    
«Assolutamente no». Era categorico.             
«Stiles, vuoi veramente presentarti senza nessun regalo per Claire e Melissa? Una ha tre anni e l’altra ti manda ogni mese pacchi con tutti i tuoi piatti preferiti, glielo devi». Mise su il broncio, era infastidito non tanto perché avrebbe dovuto passare i prossimi quaranta minuti a cercare un regalo per le due, ma perché non aveva trovato niente di sensato con cui controbattere.            
«Sei un ricattatore». Gli puntò l’indice contro, urlando talmente forte da far voltare la testa nella loro direzione a qualche passante.         
«Sì sì, va bene. Come ti pare».         

  * §§



 

«Stiles, ti supplico, basta Taylor Swift».        
«Eh no, caro mio! Mia la macchina, mie le decisioni». Liam, seduto sui sedili posteriori, ridacchiò. Derek aveva insistito per noleggiare una macchina ma Stiles, felice di poter guidare nuovamente la sua _bambina,_ non aveva accettato obiezioni.     
Né lo sceriffo né Melissa erano riusciti a prendersi un giorno libero per venire a prenderli dall’aeroporto, perciò Stiles aveva dovuto ripiegare sull’unica persona tra le sue vecchie amicizie che viveva ancora a Beacon Hills.   
«Qualche novità, Liam?». In realtà a Stiles non interessava minimamente sentire parlare Liam della sua ragazza e della sua nuova ed eccitante carriera sportiva – cosa ci fosse di così eclatante non l’aveva ancora capito –, ma doveva pur vendicarsi in qualche modo di Derek che aveva preferito sistemarsi in un motel durante il loro soggiorno a Beacon Hills piuttosto che condividere il letto a casa dello Sceriffo.           
Il viaggio fu più breve del previsto sia perché Stiles aveva guidato per tutto il tempo al di sopra del limite di velocità – dopotutto era il figlio dello Sceriffo, qualche strappo alla regola era ammesso – sia perché a quell’ora le strade erano perlopiù libere.   
Liam gli spiegò a grandi linee dove si trovasse la casa che stava condividendo con Hayden, permettendo a Stiles di cogliere la palla al balzo.         
«Visto, loro convivono. Con-vi-vo-no».        
«Ho capito, Stiles, non c’è bisogno che me lo sillabi».          
«Sono più piccoli di noi».       
«Stanno insieme da quattro anni». Derek abbandonò il capo contro il poggiatesta, esasperato da Stiles e dalla sua fissa per la convivenza.                       
«Si lasceranno».          
«Ehi! Le ho chiesto di sposarmi», si intromise Liam indispettito.     
«Chissene». Stiles frenò brusco, facendo perdere l’equilibrio a Liam che si era sporto nello spazio tra i due sedili anteriori.          
«Non vuoi nemmeno dormire a casa mia per una misera settimana».           
«Dio, Stiles! C’è tuo padre. Non mi sentirei a mio agio».     
«Non dobbiamo fare sesso per forza».           
«E con questo io me ne vado». Aveva capito che i toni si stavano surriscaldando e l’ultima cosa che Liam voleva era ritrovarsi nel mezzo di una lite tra Stiles e Derek.      
«Casa tua è ancora lontana».              
«Fa niente, faccio una passeggiata». Liam uscì dalla macchina in silenzio, appoggiando per un secondo la mano sulla spalla di Derek. Lui conosceva Stiles da tempo, sapeva quanto potesse essere insistente e certe volte fastidioso, e sapeva anche che alla fine l’avrebbe avuta vinta. Stiles era convincente e Derek era innamorato.  
Rimasti soli, infatti, Derek promise al suo ragazzo che ne avrebbero riparlato.        
Rimettere in moto la macchina era stata una faticaccia, Derek era dovuto anche scendere per spingerla per qualche metro, ma alla fine riuscirono a farla ripartire.           
«Mi manca la mia Camaro». Furono le parole del maggiore una volta risalito in auto.

Stiles non avrebbe voluto rivedere Peter, ma non voleva nemmeno lasciare Derek da solo – lo zio gli aveva detto solo che doveva parlargli di qualcosa di importante – perciò rinunciò al suo orgoglio e seguì Derek.  

  
Peter viveva nella vecchia casa di Laura, una graziosa villetta in periferia. Un tempo quella casa era piena di vita – fiori che adornavano ogni finestra, tende colorate, un giardino curato e la risata di Laura e di sua figlia che riecheggiavano tra le mura – adesso invece, anche se abitata, sembrava abbandonata. Laura nelle belle giornate soleva fare colazione con sua figlia in giardino – dietro la casa aveva messo un tavolo e qualche sedia –, e spesso si univano a loro anche i due vecchietti che vivevano nella casa accanto.          
Quando Laura aveva scoperto di essere incinta le era sembrato che il mondo le fosse crollato addosso. Le sembrò di essere troppo giovane e inesperta per prendersi cura di un bambino. Il padre della creatura era stata solo un’avventura di una notte e di lui sapeva solo che era un agente immobiliare e che si chiamava Chase.  
Da allora aveva ripreso in mano le redini della sua vita, aveva venduto il suo appartamento a New York e una vecchia proprietà degli Hale, riuscendo a comprarsi una villetta a Beacon Hills. Fino al terzo trimestre della gravidanza aveva lavorato come cameriera prima di trovare un impiego come arredatrice d’interni. E poi era arrivata lei, Claire, che era diventata subito la luce dei suoi occhi e la sua unica ragione di vita.     
  


Stiles afferrò la mano del suo ragazzo, stringendola leggermente per fargli coraggio. Suonarono il campanello diverse volte prima che Peter si decidesse ad aprire loro la porta.                 
Per essere la casa di uno scapolo era abbastanza ordinata, e solo qualche giocattolo sul pavimento del soggiorno tradivano la presenza di una bambina.

Claire, che non vedeva Derek da qualche mese, nascose la testa nell’incavo del collo di Peter, imbarazzata dalla presenza di quelli che per lei non erano altro che due estranei.

Derek dalla morte di Laura aveva rivisto Claire solo una volta, quando aveva firmato i documenti con i quali rinunciava ai suoi diritti di tutore. Per Stiles, invece, quella era la prima volta che si ritrovava faccia a faccia con la bambina. La sua appartenenza alla famiglia Hale era evidente, ma nel caso ci fosse mai stato qualche dubbio i suoi grandi occhi verdi – identici a quelli di Derek – e le sopracciglia espressive, rendevano vano ogni sospetto.        
«Derek, potresti dire al tuo inquietante ragazzo di smetterla di fissarmi?».             
«Non ti sto fissando! Sto solo cercando di capire da dove Derek abbia preso tutta la sua bellezza… Di certo non da te».       
Sopprimendo l’imminente litigio dei due, il moro prese a parlare con Claire, chiedendole se si ricordasse di lui.                          
La bambina alzò la testa dal suo nascondiglio e annuì impercettibilmente.              
A Derek si sciolse il cuore. Allungò le mani verso di lei e, dopo qualche attimo di esitazione, Claire imitò il suo gesto.                          
Tenerla in braccio gli aveva sempre fatto provare una sensazione unica. Non capiva come fosse possibile che un corpicino tanto piccolo riuscisse a trasmettergli tutto quel calore, facendogli dimenticare qualsiasi problema.      
Peter, che di certo le cose non le mandava a dire, non fece sedere i due né offrì loro qualcosa da bere. Dopo che Derek ebbe dato alla bambina il puzzle che lui e Stiles le avevano comprato all’aeroporto, Peter lanciò la bomba.             
«Non posso più tenerla. Mi spiace, Derek, non sono fatto per essere padre». Ci mancò poco che facesse cadere la bambina e, se non ci fosse stato Stiles pronto a sostenerlo, probabilmente sarebbe caduto anche lui.        
Il più giovane riservò a Peter uno sguardo pieno di odio, facendo sedere Derek e prendendogli la bambina dalle braccia.            
«Claire, giusto?». Fece finta di non ricordare il suo nome per cercare di metterla a proprio agio.   
La bambina annuì.       
«Io sono Stiles, piacere». Le tese la mano. Claire la afferrò immediatamente, stringendola con tutta la sua forza.             
«Che ne dici se andiamo di là a giocare con il puzzle che zio Derek ti ha comprato?». La piccola si girò verso Peter, cercando nel suo sguardo il permesso. Lui, però, stava già discutendo animatamente con Derek e, se non fosse stato per la presenza della bambina, i toni sarebbero stati molto più alti e minacciosi.      
Stiles portò la bambina in un’altra camera, cercando di distrarla dalle urla che provenivano dalla cucina. Se fosse stata una bella giornata l’avrebbe fatta uscire in giardino – quando era ancora incinta Laura ci aveva fatto mettere un’altalena –, ma stava per piovere e a Stiles non sembrò opportuno cercare tra i vestiti della bambina qualcosa di più pesante da metterle.    
Fece del suo meglio, ma Claire era furba e aveva percepito la tensione tra i due uomini. Giocava con lui, questo è vero, ma spesso la vedeva guardare verso la porta chiusa della sua cameretta.  
«Non ti preoccupare,» disse Stiles prendendole le manine tra le proprie, obbligandola in questo modo a guardarlo in faccia, «sono stupidi entrambi ma si vogliono bene». _Almeno penso_ , aggiunse mentalmente. Dopotutto stava da poco con Derek e le volte in cui aveva incontrato Peter poteva contarle sulle dita di una mano.             
La bambina, in risposta alle sue parole di incoraggiamento, gli sorrise per qualche secondo; un sorriso breve, ma che aveva permesso a Stiles di rendersi conto quanto quella bambina adorabile aveva preso da Derek. O per meglio dire da Laura.         
Di lei Stiles ricordava poco, e Derek non gliene aveva mai parlato. Ricordava una lunga cascata di capelli neri e un sorriso sempre presente sul suo volto. Poi la tragedia aveva portato via ai due fratelli non solo il sorriso ma anche la voglia di vivere. Si era distratto per qualche minuto, perso nei propri pensieri. Quando si era ridestato aveva trovato Claire stesa per terra: le sue gambine, ricoperte dalle calze bianche con pallini neri, erano nella stanzetta mentre il resto del corpo nel corridoio.  
«Cosa stai facendo, piccola peste?». La bambina girò la testa verso di lui, mortificata e con il labbro tremolante.  
«No, eh! Non ti mettere a piangere!». Le passò una mano sotto la pancia e la alzò da terra. Oltre qualche smorfia infastidita, Claire non mostrò molto il suo disappunto. Dopo averla fatta sedere sul letto a una piazza si lasciò scivolare lungo il muro. Si portò le ginocchia al petto e ci appoggiò la fronte mentre le parole di Peter non facevano altro che rimbombargli in testa. Sentì dei passi pesanti avvicinarsi e subito dopo la porta aprirsi di scatto.           
«Stiles, andiamo. E prendi anche la bambina». Claire guardò Derek spaventata, e quando Stiles si abbassò nella sua direzione per prenderla in braccio cominciò a piangere.        
«Derek, cosa sta succedendo?». Nel mentre cominciò a muovere la mano sulla schiena fragile della bambina, un vano tentativo per calmarla.             
«Andiamo». Alzò nuovamente il tono di voce e se Stiles era riuscito a ridurre il pianto di Claire a lacrime silenziose, il timbro di Derek la fece scoppiare in un pianto disperato.

La Jeep sembrò sapere che non era il momento di fare storie e partì senza troppi intoppi. A guidare era Derek, e anche se la vena che pulsava veloce sulla sua tempia non era un buon segno – come del resto il piede premuto costantemente sull’acceleratore – preferiva essere lui a tenere la bambina. Si era calmata un pochino dopo che Peter le aveva detto di non preoccuparsi, ma ancora non si fidava di loro.   
Era troppo piccola per ricordare con quanto amore Derek le avesse cambiato i pannolini, l’avesse vestita o dato da mangiare. E da quando Laura era morta lo aveva visto troppe poche volte per conservarne il ricordo.      
«Andiamo a casa mia».           
«Stiles, non è il momento».     
«Proprio per questo non ti farò rimanere in una squallida camera di motel con una bambina di quattro anni».      
«Ne ho tre». In un altro momento avrebbe riso a crepapelle, ma in quel momento aveva troppe cose che gli giravano per la mente perciò si limitò a un sorriso intenerito.   
«Ora andiamo a casa mia, ti calmi e mi spieghi cosa diamine è successo. Poi, con calma, decidiamo come agire. Insieme, perché siamo una coppia e tu non sei solo, Derek. Non più».         
Avrebbe voluto urlarle quelle cose per fargliele rimanere impresse in quella testa vuota che si ritrovava, ma poiché la bambina sembrava essersi calmata definitivamente si limitò ad alzare di un tono la voce.  
Claire lo stava guardando incuriosita. Alzò la mano grassoccia e la posò sul suo viso, muovendola leggermente per lasciargli una carezza. Stiles si portò la mano alla bocca e la baciò, mordicchiandole le dite e facendola ridere con gusto.   
Derek aveva notato l’intimità che si era creata tra i due – Claire era molto più a suo agio con Stiles che era un estraneo piuttosto che con lui – e fu questo a spingerlo a girare a destra verso la casa dello Sceriffo, piuttosto che proseguire diritto verso il motel.         
Non aveva mai incontrato lo Sceriffo da quando stava con Stiles, anche se lo aveva incrociato più di una volta dopo la morte dei suoi genitori.                   
La casa non differenziava in niente da tutte le altre del vicinato, non era graziosa come la casa di Laura né imponente come la vecchia casa Hale, ormai andata distrutta.    
Claire non aveva lasciato il collo di Stiles nemmeno per un secondo, ci si era aggrappata come un koala, quasi come se fosse la sua unica àncora di salvezza.         
«Tesoro, io e lo zio dobbiamo parlare di cose molto importanti, ti va bene se ti do qualcosa da colorare in soggiorno mentre noi andiamo in cucina?».        
Claire ci pensò un pochino, tenendosi il mento tra due dita – cosa che fece nascere uno spontaneo sorriso di tenerezza sul volto di entrambi gli uomini – prima di scuotere la testa in segno di diniego.  
«Voglio stare con te».             
Stiles sospirò e Derek guardò in alto, sperando forse in una qualche illuminazione divina.            
Il più giovane si sedette accanto a lei sul divano, poi se la portò in grembo e, una volta assicuratosi che fosse comoda, cominciò a farle il solletico.    
«E cos’è che vuoi? Sentiamo». Tra le risate riuscì a sputare fuori “cartoni”.                        
«E va bene». Prese il telecomando dal tavolino di legno e glielo mise tra le mani.  
«Sai usarlo?».  
Claire annuì, aggrottando le sopracciglia come a dire “Per chi mi hai preso?”.        
Da un bauletto nascosto in un angolo del soggiorno prese una coperta a fiori, poggiandogliela sulle gambe che penzolavano dal divano troppo alto per lei. La casa in cui viveva con Peter era calda e accogliente, e il vestitino che indossava era sufficiente a non farle sentire freddo; quella di Stiles no. Lo Sceriffo si era trasferito da Melissa, visto che aveva molte meno cose della donna era sembrata la scelta più logica. Ogni due settimane Melissa passava per aerare le stanze e pulire la polvere accumulatasi, nel caso in cui uno dei due ragazzi ritornasse senza avvisare e avesse bisogno di un posto dove dormire per la notte. Certo, da genitori preferivano essere chiamati a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte nel caso fosse successo qualcosa, ma sapevano che i ragazzi, assaggiato il gusto dell’indipendenza, non ci avrebbero rinunciato facilmente.  
«Se hai bisogno di qualcosa ti basterà chiamarci, noi saremo nella stanza accanto».           
Claire annuì ancora.     
Detto questo Stiles si diresse verso la cucina, facendo capire a Derek di doverlo seguire.  
Anche quando Derek gli fu dietro non disse niente, si limitò a prendere due bottiglie di birra e a posarle sul tavolo.             
Si sedette, e ancora in silenzio aprì la birra con l’accendino che usavano per accendere i fornelli, gustandosi il retrogusto amaro.        
Derek lo imitò.            
Lui, che a differenza dell’altro era di poche parole, sputò fuori con rabbia ciò che Stiles anelava di sapere da più di un’ora.  
«Mi ha detto che non è fatto per fare il padre. Se non prenderò io la bambina, visto che sono il parente più prossimo e l’unico in vita, verrà inserita nel sistema di affidamento».    
Stiles appoggiò con lentezza la bottiglia sul tavolo; il rumore fu attutito dalla tovaglia di cotone a quadri che doveva appartenere a Melissa, visto che prima di allora non l’aveva mai vista.  
Derek proseguì.           
«Non posso permettere che passi la sua vita da una famiglia all’altra». Stiles allungò una mano verso quelle di Derek, appoggiandola sulle sue e accarezzandogli con il pollice il dorso.    
«Andrà tutto bene». Avrebbe voluto dire altro, nella sua testa risuonavano diverse offese contro Peter, ma si limitò a rassicurare il suo ragazzo.        
Non sapeva molto circa le vicende che ruotavano intorno alla decisione di affidare una bambina di tre anni a uno come Peter – solo quel poco che Derek si era lasciato sfuggire – ma conoscendo Peter era certo che pensasse solo ai suoi interessi.   
«Quando Laura è morta ne sono uscito devastato e se non fosse stato per te probabilmente non ne sarei uscito neppure adesso». Un sorriso di gratitudine «Ho versato sui conti della bambina tutta l’eredità che mi avevano lasciato mamma e papà, permettendogli di usufruirne a suo vantaggio se avesse accettato di farle da tutore. E ora che ne ha sperperato quasi la metà mi dice che non è fatto per essere padre!». Quando finì di parlare posò lo sguardo su Stiles, permettendogli di vedere i suoi occhi lucidi.  
«Ehi». Stiles si alzò e quando gli fu di fronte lo tirò a sé in un abbraccio goffo. Derek sfregò la testa contro il petto di Stiles, come un cucciolo bisognoso d’affetto, e si lasciò andare ad un pianto silenzioso.    
Il momento di debolezza non durò che pochi minuti, dopotutto lui era Derek Hale e aveva una reputazione da mantenere.       
«E ora che si fa?». Derek sospirò, incapace di fare altro se non pensare a quanto la sua vita sarebbe cambiata. Aveva un lavoro che lo impegnava diverse ore al giorno, come avrebbe fatto a stare dietro ai bisogni di una bambina di nemmeno quattro anni?           
«Avrai bisogno di un avvocato che si occupi delle cose legali, non mi fido di Peter. Chiederò a papà che ce ne indichi uno bravo». Aveva preso a camminare per la stanza, elencando le cose che dovevano fare con urgenza – come ad esempio andare a prendere al più presto i vestiti della bambina – e quelli per i quali avevano ancora un po’ di tempo – tra cui trovare un asilo che non fosse troppo lontano né dal lavoro di Derek né dall’università di Stiles, in modo tale che in caso di emergenza entrambi potessero arrivare al più presto.  
Anche se il suo intento era quello di aiutare Derek il più possibile, le sue parole avevano fatto sprofondare l’altro nella più totale desolazione. Persino Stiles, più giovane di lui e all’apparenza molto meno responsabile, era in grado di crescere Claire molto meglio di quanto avrebbe fatto lui se  fosse stato solo. Ma non lo era, e mai come allora era stato grato a se stesso del passato per aver ceduto alle insistenze di quel ragazzo che non si era fatto ingannare dal suo aspetto deteriorato e dal carattere scontroso, e che aveva voluto aiutarlo a tutti i costi, finendo poi per innamorarsene.            
E se nemmeno la bambina lo avesse fatto scappare, si chiese se qualcosa l’avrebbe mai fatto.     

Solo dopo che la rabbia era scemata e la preoccupazione per il domani diminuita, Derek si rese conto che in casa vi erano solo loro tre e che non sembrava particolarmente vissuta. Vedendolo guardarsi intorno, e intuendo i suoi pensieri, gli disse che suo padre si era trasferito da Melissa.             
«E non potevi dirmelo quando ci eravamo messi a litigare perché non volevo venire qui?». Stiles sorrise divertito.             
«Mi è sfuggito di mente».       
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
«Dai, andiamo dalla bambina, l’abbiamo lasciata sola anche troppo a lungo».        
La TV era sincronizzata su un programma che trasmetteva cartoni ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, ma Claire non se li stava godendo, infatti si era profondamente addormentata sul divano. Sorrisero entrambi, inteneriti da quella visione. Claire si era tirata la coperta fino sotto al mento, stringendola tra le manine chiuse a pugno. Dormiva su un fianco, con la bocca leggermente aperta – un po’ di bava aveva inumidito il tessuto del divano – e dalla sua espressione serena doveva star facendo proprio un bel sogno.

Claire si era svegliata qualche ora dopo e, quando guardandosi attorno non aveva riconosciuto il luogo in cui si trovava, aveva cominciato a piangere, urlando a gran voce il nome di Peter.           
Sia Stiles che Derek avevano fatto di tutto per provare a farla smettere, e quando dopo più di quaranta minuti – sfiniti e sudati per quanto avessero corso di qua e di là – la bambina era diventata rossissima in volto e non dava cenni di volersi calmare, optarono per un giro in auto.          
L’avevano caricata in macchina – questa volta a guidare era Stiles mentre Derek la teneva in braccio visto che ancora non avevano un seggiolino – e anche se aveva smesso di piangere non smetteva di tirare su con il naso e chiamare il nome di Peter.             
«Non sarebbe meglio se la portassimo da Peter? Lui saprebbe cosa fare».   
«No». Dalla risposta secca Stiles capì che Derek non aveva intenzione di parlarne ancora.            
Dopo nemmeno dieci minuti di macchina la bambina si calmò del tutto e smise di invocare il nome di Peter.      
« Bagno». Stiles e Derek si guardarono terrorizzati. Avevano pensato a diverse cose, ma entrambi si erano dimenticati che Claire, oltre che di un’educazione, aveva bisogno anche di mangiare e andare al bagno.

 

Fu Melissa ad aprire la porta e quando vide i due  rimase un attimo interdetta. Dopotutto considerava Stiles suo figlio e lo amava quasi quanto Scott, lo aveva visto crescere, si era occupato di lui quando lo Sceriffo non poteva, e vederlo con una bambina in braccio l’aveva scossa. Li raggiunse in qualche secondo, andando loro in contro e chiedendo a Stiles delle spiegazioni.  
«Deve andare in bagno e mangiare…».         
Stiles mise le mani sotto le ascelle della bimba e, imitando alla perfezione la scena iniziale di “Il re leone” allungò le braccia nella direzione della donna.    
«Stiles, cosa stai facendo?». Lui alzò le spalle, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui quello che stava facendo.     
Derek non aveva ancora spiccicato parola, se non per un misero saluto sussurrato a mezza voce.  
«A tuo padre verrà un infarto». Nel frattempo li aveva fatti accomodare in cucina – dove lei stava cucinando i piatti preferiti di Stiles – e il ragazzo le aveva raccontato per filo e per segno ciò che era successo.        
A racconto finito Melissa si limitò ad abbracciare goffamente i due ragazzi, prima Stiles e poi Derek, dicendo loro che tutto sarebbe andato bene.           
             
Claire, fino a pochi minuti prima seduta educatamente sulle gambe di Stiles, ora stava a testa bassa e si muoveva continuamente come a cercare una posizione più comoda.    
«Tesoro, vuoi andare al bagno?». Melissa aveva notato i movimenti della bambina, che al sentire le sue parole era diventata tutta rossa e si era girata per poi sprofondare la testa nel petto di Stiles.             
Quest’ultimo ridacchiò e Claire si strinse ancora di più a lui.            
«Giusto», si diede uno schiaffetto in fronte «eravamo venuti per questo. Ti va bene se ti porta Melissa a fare la pipì?».          
Claire ci pensò per qualche istante, spostando lo sguardo su tutti e tre prima di annuire.    
La donna si avvicinò a lei e, mano nella mano, salirono le scale insieme.     
«Ehi», questa volta si rivolse a un altro Hale, più grande e musone «ricordi che siamo una squadra, vero?».        
Derek si limitò ad annuire, alzandosi per abbracciare Stiles e beandosi del suo profumo.  
«Ho paura». Il minore gli passò una mano tra i capelli scompigliati, pettinandoli e cercando di dare loro una parvenza d’ordine.          
«Lo so».         

Due ore dopo arrivò anche lo Sceriffo che cercò di mascherare al meglio il suo disappunto, almeno fino a quando non rimase da solo con Stiles.        
Quando i due Hale salirono insieme al piano superiore per lavarsi le mani, lo Sceriffo approfittò del momento e chiese a suo figlio se fosse veramente sicuro di quello che stava facendo.   
«Sei troppo giovane, Stiles. Non puoi occuparti di una bambina».   
Stiles stette in silenzio perché effettivamente non aveva ancora avuto il tempo per riflettere sull’intera situazione e sulla sua posizione nella vita di Claire.           
«E se vi lascerete? Non soffrirete solo voi due, ma anche una bambina di quattro anni che nel frattempo si sarà affezionata a te. Dovete chiuderla qui prima di farvi del male sul serio».    
«Papà».            
«Ti rovinerà la vita».   
Stiles non rispose. Cosa poteva dirgli dopotutto?                 
Melissa stava apparecchiando la tavola e fu l’unica ad accorgersi di Derek e Claire che, fermi sulle scale, avevano assistito allo scambio di battute tra padre e figlio. Derek strinse con forza la mascella e i pugni per impedire a se stesso di farsi sopraffare dal dolore e dalla rabbia.                           
Aspettò qualche altro secondo prima di prendere la bambina in braccio e raggiungere i tre in soggiorno.  
Da lì in poi la cena fu un completo disastro, e a nulla servirono gli sforzi di Stiles e Melissa di tenere viva la conversazione.             
Quella era la prima volta che Derek vedeva lo Sceriffo in qualità di padre del suo ragazzo, e sicuramente non se lo era immaginato così. Avrebbe voluto fare una buona impressione, sapeva quanto la sua opinione contasse per Stiles, e di certo non si aspettava di avere una bambina a cui dover badare.  
Non erano le parole dello Sceriffo a fargli male, ma il fatto che nascondessero un fondo di verità. Lui stesso si sentiva impreparato e non aveva idea di come fare il genitore, cosa poteva aspettarsi da Stiles? Certo, non aveva visto ombra di dubbio sul suo viso quando gli aveva detto che avrebbero affrontato tutto insieme, ma era giusto?             
«Stiles, aiuta Melissa a sparecchiare, e porta anche Claire». La bambina, sentendosi tirata in causa, aveva smesso di giocare con i broccoletti, li aveva sminuzzati fino a fargli diventare una poltiglia verde e disgustosa.       
«Papà».            
«John».            
Stiles fu subito accanto a Derek. Era teso, poteva vedere la giugulare pulsare, perciò gli mise una mano sul collo, proprio all’attaccatura dei capelli, per fargli capire che non lo avrebbe lasciato in balia di suo padre.        
«Va bene. Voglio parlarci».    
«Non che non va bene».         
«Stiles…».  
Furioso prese Claire e uscì di casa, sbattendo forte la porta giusto per far capire ai due uomini quanto era incazzato. In un primo momento Melissa aveva pensato di seguirlo per assicurarsi che stesse bene e che non facesse qualche pazzia, ma aveva la bambina con sé ed era sicura che sarebbe stato responsabile.   
Sarebbe voluto tanto salire sulla sua Jeep e guidare per ore, solo lui e la sua bambina, ma in braccio aveva una bambina in carne ed ossa e lei aveva certamente la priorità su qualsiasi incazzatura.           
«Andiamo, a casa a piedi, ok? Tanto è vicino e non ci farà male farci una passeggiata». Claire non era tanto d’accordo, era piccola ma non stupida e di tutti gli avvenimenti della giornata qualcosa ci aveva capito.             
«Non vuole».   
«Cosa?». Arrivare a casa sarebbe stato più lungo del previsto dato che Claire si era rifiutata di farsi prendere in braccio, ma non se ne lamentava visto che non tirava vento e la temperatura era abbastanza gradevole.   
«Zio. Non mi vuole più».        
Stiles si fermò di colpo e si piegò sulle ginocchia per essere alla sua altezza.           
«Zio Derek ti vuole tanto bene, e anche io te ne voglio già tantissimo». La piccola scosse la testa, in segno di diniego.             
«L’altro zio. Non vuole essere mio papà». A Stiles si spezzò il cuore, e in quel momento realizzò che anche se la conosceva solo da un giorno, che anche se tra lui e Derek non avesse funzionato, non avrebbe mai rinunciato a lei. Lui capiva, sapeva cosa significava crescere senza l’amore di una madre. Claire, però, non era stata fortunata come lui: non aveva un padre che aveva rinunciato a rifarsi una vita solo per crescere lei, che aveva lavorato giorno e notte per darle il meglio e che era andato al lavoro stanco perché aveva passato un’intera notte a vegliare su di lei con la febbre. Claire non aveva quel padre, ma giurò a se stesso che avrebbe avuto qualcuno che la amasse allo stesso modo.             
«Piccola, io e Derek non ti lasceremo mai, ok?». La bambina, tra le lacrime annuì, e rincuorata da quelle parole fece un passo verso di lui, per essergli più vicino e lasciargli un bacio umido sulla guancia.                 

 

«Ho fame». Erano entrati in casa da dieci minuti, Stiles l’aveva lasciata in soggiorno da sola giusto il tempo per togliersi i jeans e la felpa di Derek e indossare uno dei pigiami che aveva ancora lì. La sua valigia era nella Jeep perciò dovette accontentarsi di un paio di pantaloni della tuta un po’ stretti e di una maglietta di Superman di quando aveva quindici anni.   
«E ci credo, non hai mangiato niente».          
La bambina lo seguì in cucina, trattenendo a stento le risate per l’abbigliamento alternativo di Stiles. Lei era abituata a Peter, sempre composto e che non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse Superman.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	2. Seconda Parte

SECONDA PARTE

  
Derek e lo Sceriffo avevano parlato per più di mezz’ora dopo che Melissa si era ritirata in camera da letto per dare il giusto spazio ai due. Non approvava il modo in cui John aveva deciso di relazionarsi  con Stiles e Derek, ma lo capiva. Anche lei era un genitore e non era mai facile accettare che il proprio bambino stava crescendo, che stava diventando adulto e genitore a sua volta. La maggior parte avevano più o meno nove mesi per abituarsi all’idea, loro avevano ricevuto la notizia solo poche ore prima.     Ma né Stiles né Derek erano da biasimare visto che anche loro lo avevano saputo quel giorno stesso.

             
«Mio figlio ti ama».     
«Anche io lo amo». Non riuscì a fare a meno di dirlo, era come se sentisse il bisogno di giustificarsi.       
Lo Sceriffo alzò l’indice per fermare Derek.  
«Mio figlio ti ama e sono sicuro che rimarrà con te, ma non sarà felice, Derek. Ti ha già salvato una volta, ti ha messo davanti a tutto – ai suoi studi, ai suoi amici, a me – se lo ami veramente non permettere che lo faccia una seconda volta».

  
Un’ora e sedici minuti dopo queste parole rimbombavano ancora nella testa di Derek. Da un’ora e sette minuti si trovava davanti alla casa in cui Stiles era cresciuto, seduto per terra e senza il coraggio di entrare. Sapeva che il suo ragazzo lo stava aspettando, sapeva che si era accorto del suo arrivo, ma Derek, semplicemente, non sapeva cosa fare.             
Stava perdendo la testa… Troppe decisioni da prendere, troppe responsabilità…  
Rientrò qualche ora dopo, intorno a mezzanotte. Stiles lo stava aspettando sul divano; la televisione accesa senza volume e Claire che dormiva stretta a lui.      
Non si mosse di un millimetro quando sentì la porta di casa aprirsi, aspettò che Derek entrasse nel suo campo visivo e, facendo attenzione a non svegliare la piccola, se la issò su una spalla e salì le scale, chiudendosi dietro la porta della sua camera da letto.        
Nessuna parola, nessuno sguardo, niente di niente.   
Aveva paura.   
Avevano paura.           
Stiles pensava che Derek non si fidasse di lui, che cercasse un modo per dirgli che voleva farla finita, che era troppo infantile per aiutarlo a occuparsi di Claire, troppo piccolo per una simile responsabilità.     
Derek aveva il terrore che prima o poi Stiles si rendesse conto di aver buttato al vento la sua vita per qualcuno per cui non ne valeva la pena. Tutti quelli intorno a lui morivano o lo abbandonavano, e sapeva che se fosse successo anche con Stiles non sarebbe stato capace di venirne fuori mai più.  
Lui era la sua ancora, il suo appiglio con il mondo esterno, l’unico ad avergli fatto capire che Laura era morta, ma lui era ancora vivo.

 

All’alba Stiles non riuscì più a trattenersi e scese di sotto per controllare se Derek fosse ancora in casa. Conoscendolo, e conoscendo le sue manie di autodistruzione, non si sarebbe sorpreso se non lo avesse trovato.             
Invece lo trovò raggomitolato sul divano troppo corto per permettere a uno della stazza di Derek di stare comodo. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma Stiles sapeva che era sveglio. Si inginocchiò davanti al divano, e allungò una mano per scostargli una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi. Poi abbassò lo sguardo sulle labbra leggermente aperte, il cui colore rosso era messo in risalto dal bianco dei denti. Lo baciò facendo cozzare i loro denti. Derek si distese supino e se lo tirò addosso. L’altro, per la sorpresa, si sbilanciò, rischiando di far fare entrambi una brutta caduta, se non fosse stato per la prontezza di riflessi del maggiore.             
«Sei arrabbiato?», domandò Derek ancora ad occhi chiusi.  
«Sì».  
«Mi dispiace».             
«Per aver parlato con mio padre anche se io non volevo o perché pensi che abbia ragione?».  
«Stiles…».       
«No, Derek, niente Stiles. Lo so che Claire è una grande responsabilità, so anche di essere giovane, forse troppo, ma ti amo, diamine».         
«Stiles».           
«Che c’è?».      
«Stiamo litigando».     
«Lo so».           
«E ci stiamo abbracciando».   
«So anche questo».     
«E quindi che si fa?».  
«Si fa che se provi a lasciarmi ti strappo la gola. Con i miei denti».             
«Ehi! Quella è una mia frase».            
«Nostra, Derek. Siamo una coppia e ciò che è tuo è anche mio».     
Se non fosse stato troppo impegnato a baciare il suo ragazzo e a togliergli quella stupida maglietta di Superman, probabilmente Derek avrebbe ribadito a tono. Ma la pelle nuda di Stiles era troppo appetibile, e la sua schiena costellata di nei troppo desiderabile.  
«Derek, smettila, Claire potrebbe scendere da un momento all’altro».         
In risposta il moro inarcò il bacino e sprofondò le mani nei capelli di Stiles, scompigliandoglieli ancora di più.    
«Derek…».      
Le loro lingue si inseguivano in un danza senza fine, saggiandosi e ritirandosi solo per potersi riunire ancora e ancora.             
«Basta!». Dopo l’ennesimo sfioramento che Derek voleva far apparire casuale, ma che casuale non era, Stiles fece ricorso a tutta la sua forza di volontà e si allontanò dal suo ragazzo.           
Raccolse la maglietta appallottolata e lasciata cadere da Derek dietro al divano.    
«Sai, i bambini non vivono di aria, e io nemmeno».  
«Non ho dormito tutta la notte, non ho intenzione di guidare quel catorcio che è la tua macchina solo per comprarti la colazione».       
«Comprarci, Derek, comprarci. E non offendere la mia bambina!».             
  


 

  * §§



Il ritorno a New York non fu certo dei migliori.

Stiles lasciò Beacon Hills ancora arrabbiato con suo padre, il quale si rifiutava di chiedere scusa a Derek per le parole che gli aveva detto. Non che Derek volesse le scuse dell’uomo, a differenza di Stiles capiva le sue motivazioni e in parte si ritrovava anche d’accordo con lui.     
Durante la settimana trascorsa a Beacon Hills Claire si era abituata sempre di più a Derek e Stiles, e le volte in cui si svegliava piangendo e chiamando il nome di Peter erano diventate sempre più sporadiche.           
Peter li aveva chiamati più volte per chiedere loro di permettergli di vedere Claire un’ultima volta e, anche se nessuno dei due era tranquillo all’idea, alla fine dovettero rassegnarsi: Peter aveva fatto parte della vita di Claire per diversi mesi, l’aveva aiutata a superare la morte di sua madre e la bambina gli si era affezionata.  
Derek tuttavia si era rifiutato di rivederlo ancora, perciò fu Stiles ad accompagnare Claire.

Avrebbe voluto corrergli incontro, abbracciarlo forte forte e farsi stringere allo stesso modo. Poi però si era ricordata le parole che aveva urlato a suo zio, dicendogli che non poteva farle da padre. Si limitò a nascondersi dietro le gambe di Stiles, sbirciando di tanto in tanto quel volto tanto familiare.  
Per Peter rivedere Claire fu un colpo al cuore. Era passata solo una settimana, ma gli sembrava che fosse cresciuta in altezza e che avesse persino i capelli più lunghi. Non voleva farle da padre, ma questo non significava che avesse dimenticato i mesi in cui si era occupato di lei, le notti non dormite perché alla bambina mancava la sua mamma e il cuore che gli si era riempito di orgoglio quando Claire aveva ricominciato a parlare.          
Alla morte di Laura era troppo piccola per capire cosa fosse successo, perché sua madre non veniva a prenderla e si era chiusa a riccio, rifiutandosi di mangiare, dormire e parlare. Aveva pensato che l’avesse abbandonata perché aveva fatto cadere quel vaso che sua madre tanto amava, aveva pensato fosse colpa sua. Poi Peter le aveva spiegato che Laura aveva raggiunto Talia, sua nonna, in cielo e che da lì entrambe vegliavano su di lei.            
«Claire». Quest’unica parola, pronunciata con il magone in gola e gli occhi lucidi bastarono alla piccola per buttarsi tra le braccia di Peter. L’uomo si era chinato per accoglierla, stringendosela forte al petto e baciandole la fronte con amore.              
«Mi sei mancata».       
Sorrise. Felice.

Con Stiles e Derek non si lasciava mai andare troppo, era timida e aveva paura di sbagliare, fare o dire qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto. Ora, tra le braccia di Peter, Stiles stava vedendo un’altra Claire, felice e spensierata, che rideva e che faceva le linguacce.        
Quando fu il momento di salutarsi l’uomo aiutò Stiles a caricare le valigie della piccola nella Jeep, non mancando di esprimere le proprie perplessità a proposito della sicurezza di “quella ferraglia”, come Peter l’aveva definita.    

  
«Sei sicuro di aver preso tutto?».       
«Sì, Derek, ho preso tutto».    
«Andiamo allora».       
Stiles, tuttavia, tentennò.        
«Non voglio lasciare la mia piccola…».         
«Stiles, guardami. Lei», indicò Claire, «è un bambina vera, quella è una stupida macchina».        L’altro strabuzzò gli occhi e corse verso la macchina, buttandosi a peso morto sul cofano e accarezzando il metallo azzurro con una mano.             
«Shh, non lo ascoltare. Tu sei bellissima».     
«Stiles!». Lo prese per il bavero della camicia e lo allontanò dall’auto. «Andiamo».                      
Derek aveva insistito che prima di andare verso l’aeroporto facessero una sosta a casa dello Sceriffo, in modo di dare ai due l’opportunità di chiarirsi.          
Inutile dire che Stiles aveva sbraitato per tutto il giorno, dicendo che a sbagliare era stato suo padre, e che proprio lui più di tutti avrebbe dovuto capire perché non volesse lasciare Derek e Claire.  
«Stiles, prova a capire», gli stava dicendo il suo ragazzo per l’ennesima volta. «È tuo padre e per te vuole solo il meglio e io, ora come ora, non lo sono».        
«Zitto tu. Smettila di compatire te e mettere me su un piedistallo. Non ti ho perseguitato per settimane solo perché volevo aiutarti, anche, ma non è stato quello il motivo principale. Sono stato egoista, Derek, mi attraevi e ho voluto conoscerti solo per un mio tornaconto, non datemi meriti che non ho. Io avrò anche fermato te dal farti diventare un alcolista, ma non è stata una cosa a senso unico. Derek, tu mi ami. Lo capisci quanto significa questo per me? Capisci quanto sia importante per uno che ha un solo vero amico e che ha sbavato per anni dietro alla stessa ragazza avere qualcuno che lo ami come tu ami me?».         
Claire era sui sedili posteriori, finalmente avevano recuperato il seggiolino da Peter e non dovevano più tenerla costantemente in braccio. La prima volta aveva frignato un pochino, dicendo che preferiva stare davanti, ma alla fine erano riusciti a convincerla promettendole un gelato.            
Derek rimase in silenzio, incapace di rispondere alle parole del suo ragazzo. Semplicemente posò la propria mano su quella di Stiles, abbandonata sul cambio.       
Si trovavano nel vialetto dello Sceriffo da più di dieci minuti, ma Stiles diceva di non essere ancora pronto.      
«Non hai niente per cui essere pronto, Stiles. Lui ha espresso il suo parere, tu il tuo. Essere in disaccordo non è una tragedia».         
L’altro lo ignorò e girò la faccia verso il finestrino, giusto in tempo per vedere suo padre uscire di casa.  
Prima di scendere dall’auto Stiles diede un’altra occhiata a Claire e Derek.            
«So cosa vorrai dire, papà, ma loro ora sono la mia famiglia. Amo Derek e voglio passare il resto della mia vita con lui. E se non sei d’accordo mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero, ma non rinuncerò a lui solo perché tu pensi che mi stia rovinando la vita. Perché non è così, papà, te lo giuro. Io con lui sono felice, lui è la mia casa».    
«Frena, frena». Lo Sceriffo lo prese per le spalle, stringendo leggermente per zittirlo. «Ci ho pensato per una settimana intera, figliolo, ed è giusto che tu abbia la tua vita. Credo ancora che sei troppo giovane? Certo. Ma se mai finirà io ci sarò sempre per te, chiaro?». Stiles annuì e solo in quel momento realizzò quanto l’approvazione di suo padre contasse per lui. Si abbracciarono a lungo, e sarebbe durato ancora di più se Derek e Melissa non li avessero interrotti.          
«Stiles, vieni qui». Anche Melissa se lo abbracciò stretto, e quando Stiles le sussurrò un “grazie” lo strinse ancora un po’ di più.        
«Di’ a quel disgraziato di mio figlio che mi manca e che sarebbe carino se di tanto in tanto tornasse a casa o almeno chiamasse più spesso». Stiles ripensò alla faccia sconvolta del suo migliore amico quando gli aveva detto, tramite Skype, che tornato a New York si sarebbe trasferito da Derek. Non gli aveva detto ancora niente di Claire, e aveva chiesto espressamente anche a Melissa di non farlo, perché voleva dargli la notizia di persona.     
«Lo farò».        
Mentre lei e Stiles parlavano, lo Sceriffo era ritornato in casa, per poi uscire qualche minuto dopo con un borsone nero che, per come lo stava trasportando, doveva essere pesantissimo.        
«Vi ho fatto un pacco con alcune cose che potrebbero servirvi…».             
«Melissa…»  
«Non ti preoccupare, ho messo anche i videogiochi che Scott ha lasciato a casa».  
«Grazie». Cominciò a saltellare sul posto, felice come una Pasqua.  
«Lo porti tu su», disse Derek guardando scettico il borsone. «Ricordi? Tua la valigia, tua la bega».  
Stiles, dimostrando la sua maturità a tutti, fece a Derek la linguaccia. L’aria si riempi della risata di Claire, che dai sedili posteriori aveva seguito tutta la scena in silenzio.                    
Melissa insistette per salutare anche la bambina, e quando si avvicinò per posarle un bacio sulla guanciotta grassa, questa le tirò una ciocca di capelli per farla rimanere ferma.                         
«Profumi di buono. Come la mamma». Stiles cercò la mano di Derek, abbandonata lungo il fianco, incrociando le loro dita.

 

 

  * §§



 

Stiles stava cercando di dire a Scott che no, non poteva rimanere almeno un’altra settimana.        
«Non passiamo del tempo insieme da un sacco di tempo, Stiles. O sei sempre a casa di Derek o io devo uscire con Allison. Mi manca il mio migliore amico».     
«Scott, anche se vado a vivere con Derek non significa che noi due smetteremo di vederci». Cercò di farlo ragionare. Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, riflettendo sulle parole di Stiles.            
«Avrete una bambina, Stiles, sarà già tanto se avrai il tempo di lavarti o fare sesso con Derek».  
«Scott!», urlò. «C’è una bambina seduta sul tuo divano, ti sembra il momento di usare certe parole?». L’altro aprì la bocca per qualche secondo, indignato e incapace di produrre altri suoni diversi dal “Tu”, in seguito ai quali gli puntava l’indice contro.          
«Lo vedi, già si mette tra di noi». Dire che odiava la bambina era esagerato, ma non gli stava nemmeno poi tanto simpatica. Stiles non riusciva a spiegarsi come facesse Scott a non essere rapito dalla sua voce, dal suo sorriso furbo e da quegli occhioni grandi. Non appena Stiles aveva visto Claire si era innamorato una seconda volta.      
«Scott, prima o poi ci sposeremo entrambi. E avremo dei bambini».            
«No!». Scott si sedette sul divano, alla destra di Derek. Si prese la testa tra le mani e cominciò a farfugliare parole senza senso. Poi si alzò nuovamente e camminò fino all’altro lato della stanza.  
«Avevo un piano. Tu e io avremo messo da parte soldi finché non avessimo raggiunto una somma sufficiente per poter pagare l’anticipo di una casa». Si girò verso Stiles con uno sguardo da cucciolo bastonato. «Poi io avrei chiesto ad Allison di sposarmi e poi noi tre saremo andati a vivere insieme. Tutti e tre».

Stiles si avvicinò al suo migliore amico, un sopracciglio inarcato – forse Derek lo aveva influenzato un po’ troppo – e un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.          
«Scott, tu sei mio fratello e ti voglio bene, ma certe volte sei proprio scemo».                    
Derek aveva ascoltato tutta la conversazione tra i due, non riuscendo a credere alle sue parole. Se prima di allora aveva pensato che il suo ragazzo fosse strano, evidentemente non aveva mai visto Scott McCall nel suo habitat naturale.           
«Noi ora ce ne andiamo, ci manca ancora da comprare qualcosa dalla lista che ci ha dato l’asilo di Claire, ma che ne dici se tu e Allison venite a mangiare da noi domani? Così lei conosce la piccola e noi due passiamo un po’ di tempo insieme». L’altro accettò subito, come se non aspettasse altro. Abbracciò il suo migliore amico e gli diede una pacca sulle spalle, sussurrandogli un “Sono felice per te” che solo Stiles riuscì a sentire.  
Derek non condivideva l’entusiasmo dei due, avere McCall e Argent a cena non era nei suoi piani, ma Stiles ne sembrava talmente convinto che non disse niente per non smorzare il suo entusiasmo.

Erano al supermercato vicino alla casa di Stiles e Scott a fare la spesa, e Derek considerava l’idea di lasciare i due lì e andarsene con Claire per non ritornare mai più. Sarebbe potuto andare lui a fare la spesa, da solo e senza quei due che urlavano e smanettavano ogni cinque secondi. Ma no! Sia mai che Scott McCall-sono una perenne spina nel fianco- permettesse a lui e a Stiles di fare la spesa in santa pace. Aveva messo Claire nel carrello – a piedi non sarebbe riuscita a stare dietro a Stiles e tenerla tutto il tempo in braccio era faticoso – e adesso lo stava guardando a metà tra lo spaventato e il divertito.     
«Sì, Claire», sussurrò piegandosi per essere all’altezza della bambina e per non farsi sentire dai due che litigavano per quale marca di patatine fosse migliore, «sono pazzi».           
«Derek?». Sentendosi tirato in causa si raddrizzò velocemente, provocando un attacco di riso nella bambina.     
«Sì?».  
«Quale preferisci?», chiese Scott con un pacco di patatine in una mano e un altro nell’altra.         
Stiles gli indicò quelle a destra.          
«Quelle». Le prese e le mise nel carrello.       
Scott le riprese e spinse Derek di lato per mettersi di fronte alla bambina.   
«Dimmi, Claire, quale credi che siano migliori?».      
«Scott, ma che ne sa una bambina di tre anni? Andiamo, su». Stiles, abbracciò Derek da dietro, alzandosi sulle punte e appoggiando il mento nell’incavo del suo collo.     
«Quelle rosse!».           
«Ma brava il mio amore», esultò Stiles prendendo la bambina in braccio e facendole fare una giravolta. Claire rise, divertita dall’entusiasmo e dall’esuberanza di Stiles. Non aveva passato molto tempo insieme a lui e Derek, ma si era già affezionata a loro e il ricordo di Peter era ogni giorno un po’ più sbiadito.        
«Ma non è giusto! Vi siete coalizzati contro di me», urlò Scott, indicando i tre e attirando l’attenzione di un signore  che passava di lì.         
Claire si attaccò a Stiles tipo koala, aggrappandosi con le braccia intorno al suo collo e circondandogli la vita con le gambe. Le scarpe della bambina premevano dolorosamente sui suoi fianchi ossuti, perciò chiese a Derek di togliergliele.     
«No! Basta! Dopo questa io me ne vado! Vi manca solo l’anello al dito e poi avete fatto. Claire è con voi da tipo un millesimo di secondo e già vi comportate come una coppia di sposini».      
Abbandonò il suo cestino in mezzo alla corsia e si avviò verso l’uscita.       
«Non osare seguirlo, Stiles. Dobbiamo ancora comprare il grembiule per Claire e qualche giochino, e pure preparare la cena perché tu hai avuto la brillante idea di invitare McCall».          
Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo.    
«Derek!», spalancò gli occhi, spaventato.      
«Che c’è?». Quei due l’avevano sfinito. Si chiese come avrebbe fatto ora che avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di una bambina che in pratica era una neonata.         
«Ma Claire… che cosa mangia?».      
La bambina guardava prima uno poi l’altro e se fosse stata un po’ più grande e meno timida si sarebbe sicuramente data uno schiaffo sulla fronte per la stupidità dei suoi nuovi papà.  
«Quello che le davamo a Beacon Hills, no?».            
L’altro abbassò la testa, baciando distrattamente la guancia di Claire.         
«Era Melissa a preparare tutto, non so nemmeno gli ingredienti, figuriamoci altro».           
Sospirò.            
«Ecco perché tra i due quello responsabile sono io». Dal portafogli tirò fuori un post-it con su scritto un indirizzo web.     
«Dovrei sapere cosa sia?». Nel frattempo erano arrivati al reparto frutta e verdura.            
«Cosa preferisci?», chiese rivolgendosi alla piccola. Claire alzò le spalle.    
«È il blog di Melissa, ha detto che ci ha messo diverse ricette semplici da preparare e che vanno bene sia per Claire che per noi».    
«Sul serio?». Allungò una mano, stando tuttavia attento che Claire si reggesse bene, per strappargli il foglietto di mano. «Ma è fantastico».        
«Sì sì, come ti pare. Ora però andiamo. Abbiamo finito».     
Per andare alle casse passarono davanti al reparto giochi, e anche se Claire non disse niente, Stiles sentì come il suo corpo si irrigidì, e Derek che spingeva il carrello a pochi passi da loro, si accorse degli occhi della bambina che rimasero incollati su un peluche. Senza dire niente allungò una mano e aggiunse il lupo nero tra gli acquisti. Gli occhietti di Claire, che avevano seguito tutta la scena si spalancarono per l’emozione, mentre un sorriso pieno di felicità le illuminava il volto dolce.     
  
  
La cena non fu così disastrosa come Derek si era aspettato, e grazie all’educazione di Allison i due se ne erano andati verso un’ora decente, permettendo loro di mettere apposto la cucina e portare a letto Claire, che si era addormentata sul divano con il lupo stretto a sé subito dopo mangiato.      
«Sono stanco morto», sbadigliò Stiles infilando l’ultimo bicchiere nella lavastoviglie.       
«Non è ancora piena, non la far partire». Derek lo inchiodò sul posto, appoggiandosi con i palmi aperti sul tavolo della cucina, intrappolando Stiles che si girò per trovarsi faccia a faccia con l’uomo. Il minore sfregò il suo naso contro quello dell’altro, allungando leggermente la testa per far sfiorare le loro labbra. A quel gesto a Derek sfuggì un mugolio e Stiles sorrise compiaciuto.  
«Portiamo la piccola nel lettone, poi domani compriamo un letto e la mettiamo nello studio. Ci serviranno anche coperte, lenzuola e pure quei tappetini morbidi che si mettono per terra per far giocare i bambini». Derek annuì, accarezzando con il naso il collo lungo di Stiles.       
«Derek», gemette. «Sto morendo di voglia, ma non possiamo».      
«Ahh», gemette ancora quando Derek spinse il bacino in avanti, provocando a entrambi una scossa di piacere.  
Portò le mani nei capelli di Derek e, tirandogli due ciocche ai lati della testa, se lo portò ancora più vicino, approfittando della bocca aperta di quest’ultimo per infilarci la lingua e coinvolgere entrambi in un bacio passionale. Si sedette sul tavolo, portando le gambe incrociate poco sotto al sedere di Derek.             
«Ti amo».         
Derek sorrise, gli occhi lucidi di piacere.        
«Ma dobbiamo fermarci», continuò Stiles.    
Si liberò dalla prigionia delle braccia del maggiore e andò verso il divano per prendere Claire, facendo attenzione a non svegliarla.             
Il telefono di Stiles squillò, e Derek si affrettò a rispondere per evitare che il suono disturbasse la bambina.        
«È Scott», mimò.        
«Passamelo». Derek gli mise il telefono all’orecchio e Stiles, girando la testa di lato, riuscì a tenerlo in equilibrio su una spalla, visto che ancora aveva Claire tra le braccia.         
«Che c’è?». Derek gli aprì la porta che conduceva alla camera da letto.      
«Torni a casa stanotte?».         
«Scott», sbuffò, posando la piccola al centro del letto. Finalmente prese il telefono in mano, ancora due secondi e gli sarebbe venuto il torcicollo. «Mi sto trasferendo, e non solo perché ora c’è Claire. Amo Derek e voglio stare con lui». Lo sentì sospirare mentre lui rimboccava le coperte a Claire e al lupo.  
«Una notte e basta. La passiamo come ai vecchi tempi a giocare alla Play, mangiare schifezze e ubriacarci. Poi da domani puoi tornare alla tua vita noiosa da padre di famiglia». Stiles ci pensò per qualche secondo, ma alla fine accettò. Che diamine, Scott aveva ragione. Sarebbe diventato un padre – la consapevolezza di quelle parole gli fece tremare le ginocchia – e non avrebbe più avuto tempo per il divertimento.  
«Stappa le bottiglie, bro, arrivo!».      
Derek nel frattempo era ritornato in cucina per passare l’aspirapolvere – Stiles ne aveva sentito il rumore – e poi si sedette sul divano occupato pochi minuti prima da Claire.   
Il più piccolo si buttò a peso morto sul divano, la testa sulle gambe muscolose di Derek e i piedi che penzolavano dal bracciolo.         
«Ti scoccia se vado a casa questa sera? Altrimenti Scott me lo rinfaccerà a vita». Si stiracchiò, allungando le braccia verso la faccia di Derek e infilzandogli un occhio con le dita.          
Il maggiore scrollò le spalle.    
«Vai». In un balzo si alzò dal divano, stampò un bacio a Derek e, prese le chiavi della Camaro, si avviò verso la porta.    
«Non ti preoccupare», disse indicando le chiavi. «Starò attento e te la riporto domani alla prima ora».  
  
Derek sospirò pesantemente, passandosi una mano sulla fronte e chiedendosi cosa gli sarebbe successo d’ora in poi.             
Ne aveva discusso con Stiles, sapeva che questi gli sarebbe stato accanto qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successo, ma era proprio questo che lo spaventava più di ogni altra cosa.        
Stiles diceva di essere pronto, di voler stare accanto a lui e Claire, ma Derek non era del tutto certo. Tante piccole cose gli avevano fatto credere che Stiles stesse mentendo a se stesso. Come ad esempio il non aver mai chiamato il loft la loro casa, e l’andarsene in mezzo alla notte da Scott. È vero che anche prima dell’arrivo di Claire Stiles aveva cominciato a lasciare nel loft vestiti, spazzolino da denti e qualche libro dell’università, ma prima non erano che pochi oggetti, adesso avrebbe dovuto rinunciare alla vita così come la conosceva lui e diventare un padre a tempo pieno.

 

 

  * §§



 

Claire aveva cominciato ad andare all’asilo nido ormai da una settimana, e le cose tra Stiles e Derek avevano cominciato a vacillare.

Il minore si era definitivamente trasferito, lasciando nell’appartamento che condivideva con Scott solo i suoi giochi alla play e l’action figure di Capitan America che si era portato dietro da Beacon Hills, ma che aveva intenzione di riprendersi quando Claire sarebbe cresciuta e avrebbe capito che quella _robaccia_ – come Derek la chiamava – non era una bambola ma un oggetto da collezione.    
Allison aveva aiutato i due a decorare la stanza della bambina, che adesso era dotata di un letto a sbarre – Melissa aveva detto loro che era ancora troppo piccola per avere un letto normale –, di quei walkie talkie che i genitori disperati si portano sempre appresso ma di cui loro fino ad allora non ne avevano mai avuto bisogno, e di un armadio pieno di vestiti colorati: alcuni li aveva comprati Derek, e Stiles si era sbellicato dalle risate immaginandolo scegliere dei vestiti in formato mini con gli occhi delle commesse incollati su di lui. Poi si era arrabbiato, immaginando quelle stesse commesse mangiarsi il suo ragazzo con gli occhi.       
«Der, ti va di andare domani al cinema? Possiamo chiamare una babysitter». Si era infilato velocemente sotto le coperte, infreddolito e desideroso di contatto per potersi riscaldare. Intrecciò le gambe a quelle di Derek e poggiò le piante dei piedi – freddi come ghiaccioli – sui polpacci del maggiore.         
«Non credo che sia una buona idea, è troppo piccola». Si liberò dall’abbraccio di Stiles, mettendosi a sedere e, scostandosi le coperte, si poggiò contro la spalliera del letto.           
Stiles lo imitò, sistemandosi tuttavia le coperte sulle gambe.            
«Ma Derek, non facciamo una cosa insieme da tantissimo tempo, ormai ci siamo ridotti a vederci solo per pochi minuti durante la cena».          
«Io lavoro, Stiles, tu studi». Scivolò nuovamente sotto le coperte, andando a rifugiarsi sul bordo del letto e dando la schiena a Stiles.           
«Tu se vuoi puoi uscire, rimango io con Claire».       
Stiles sospirò e si distese a sua volta, girato verso la porta e cercando di mantenere la massima distanza tra lui e Derek.  
  
Durante la notte Stiles fu svegliato da Claire che, chissà come, era riuscita a scendere dal lettino, e adesso lo supplicava di poter dormire con lui perché era certa che in camera sua ci fossero dei mostri.         
«Lo giuro. Li ho sentiti. Erano due». Mentre parlava indicò il numero con le mani.           
«Salta su, piccola peste». Scostò le coperte per far sedere la bambina e poi la rimboccò velocemente per non farle prendere freddo.         
«Credi che io possa proteggerti dai mostri? Derek è più forte di me», scherzò passandole una mano sotto la testa per farle da cuscino. Claire si mosse un pochino per mettersi comoda, girandosi infine su un fianco e, guardando Stiles diritto negli occhi grazie alla lieve luce che proveniva dal corridoio – aveva lasciato la porta aperta –, gli disse che secondo lei lui era l’uomo più forte del mondo.

             
Il mattino dopo quando Derek si svegliò lui abbracciava Stiles da dietro, mentre Claire stava sbavando sul braccio del suo ragazzo.                      
Cercò di alzarsi senza fare troppi movimenti bruschi per non svegliare i due.          
«Rimani». Stiles, con gli occhi ancora chiusi, gli prese il polso, tirandolo nuovamente nel letto.    
«È domenica, quindi rimetti la testa sul cuscino e vedi di dormire, Mr Hale».        
«Non voglio andare al cinema senza di te, Derek», sussurrò con la testa girata verso il moro.        
«Però voglio uscire. Con te». Derek sospirò portandosi un braccio a coprirsi gli occhi.      
«Stiles, abbiamo Claire da nemmeno un mese, ti sembra il momento di lasciarla con qualcuno che non conosciamo nemmeno?».    
«Scott può farle da babysitter», replicò alzando di poco il tono di voce. Claire si girò dall’altra parte e si tirò le coperte fin sopra la testa. Gesto che, avevano notato, faceva molto spesso.            
«Scott non è capace di badare nemmeno a se stesso, figuriamoci ad una bambina, Stiles. Non dire cavolate».     
«Ok, allora portiamo anche Claire. Voglio uscire, Der, mi sento intrappolato in casa».       
Per Stiles non furono che parole senza peso, dettate dalla frustrazione causata dal comportamento del suo ragazzo. Per Derek non fu che l’ennesima conferma del fatto che, forse, Stiles si pentiva di aver scelto lui e Claire.          
«Stiles, noi non andiamo mai al cinema per guardare effettivamente il film. Io ci provo. Tu mi distrai». Il minore avrebbe replicato se Claire non si fosse girata nuovamente, tirandogli un calcio nella pancia e aprendo gli occhietti grandi e tanto simili a quelli di Derek.           
Si alzò in piedi e poi provò a scavalcare Stiles, inciampando tuttavia nel lenzuolo e cadendo a peso morto sul petto di quest’ultimo che trattenne a malapena un gemito di dolore. La bambina non lo notò nemmeno e si infilò tra Stiles e Derek.  
«Lo zio Peter mi faceva dormire sempre con lui quando ero triste».            
«E ora sei triste, tesoro?», chiese Stiles. Derek invece fissava i due, notando la complicità che si era formata tra loro.              
«Prima».          
«Prima?».         
«Sì».     
«E perché eri triste?». Non era di molte parole, e certe volte bisognava tirargliele fuori a forza, proprio come con Derek.  
Alzò le spalle.  
«Claire, qualcuno se l’è presa con te all’asilo?».        
Negò.   
«Ti manca Peter?».      
«Un pochino».             
«Ma ci siamo noi, lo sai vero?». Sorrise e buttò le braccia al collo di Stiles, lasciandogli un bacio bavoso sulla guancia leggermente ruvida.                
  


Il giorno seguente il primo a svegliarsi fu Stiles. Aveva lezione solo a mezzogiorno ma doveva sostituire Scott al lavoro. Il ragazzo lavorava come barman in un bar in centro e di tanto in tanto Stiles lo sostituiva. Il proprietario lo conosceva, visto che prima anche Stiles ci lavorava, e non aveva nulla in contrario, anzi gli faceva piacere rivederlo e aggiornarsi su come stava procedendo la sua vita.     
Togliendosi il braccio di Derek abbandonato sulla sua vita, uscì dalla stanza da letto e si diresse direttamente in cucina per la sua dose giornaliera di caffeina e senza la quale non sarebbe mai sopravvissuto ad un’intera mattinata a servire clienti frettolosi e impazienti.              
Prese un fazzoletto e ci scrisse sopra frettolosamente che non sarebbe riuscito a riprendere Claire dall’asilo, ma che Allison era a studiare in biblioteca e che per quel pomeriggio poteva farle da babysitter.   
Preparò velocemente la colazione, due fette biscottate ricoperte di nutella per Derek e cereali al cioccolato per Claire. Derek avrebbe dovuto solo mettere a riscaldare il latte e stare attento che la bambina non si sporcasse troppo.                
Entrò in punta di piedi nella camera di Claire e, stando attento a non inciampare nei lego sparsi per terra e che ieri sera non aveva avuto voglia di raccogliere, si chinò sul lettino per baciarle dolcemente la fronte. Avrebbe fatto lo stesso anche con Derek, se non avesse saputo che rientrare in camera avrebbe significato svegliarlo. E dato che ultimamente entrambi sembravano essere sempre sul piede di guerra non voleva dar vita ad una nuova lite.        
In momenti come quelli, in cui doveva farsi quaranta minuti a piedi per arrivare puntuale al lavoro, rimpiangeva più del solito il non avere la sua Jeep con sé. E non poteva nemmeno prendere la Camaro di Derek perché gli sarebbe servita per accompagnare la piccola all’asilo e andare poi al lavoro.

Dopo aver letto il messaggio di Stiles appallottolò il fazzoletto e lo buttò nel cesto della spazzatura. Era poi andato a svegliare Claire, la quale tuttavia insistette di voler vestirsi da sola con quello che Stiles gli aveva preparato il giorno prima.   
«Andiamo a mangiare, peste. Stiles ci ha preparato la colazione». Ancora vestita per metà, indossava solo una maglietta bianca e i pantaloni del pigiama, superò Derek che la aspettava sull’uscio della porta e corse in cucina.             
«Dov’è?», chiese quando fu raggiunta da Derek.      
«È al lavoro, ritorna questa sera». La bambina avrebbe voluto mettere il broncio e incrociare le braccia sotto al petto, ma non lo fece perché nonostante Derek fosse sempre gentile con lei, le incuteva un po’ di timore.          
«Ok…», mormorò sedendosi sulla sedia e cominciando a mangiare le palline di cereali con le mani.  
«Aspetta che ci metto il latte, saranno più buoni». Claire tolse le mani dalla ciotola e lasciò che Derek gli versasse il latte.     
«Grazie».         
«Prego, piccola», le scompigliò i capelli con una mano e poi si sedette a sua volta per fare colazione.  
«Oggi mi prendo il pomeriggio libero e lo passiamo insieme, che ne dici? Possiamo andare al parco, mangiare il gelato… Ti va?».        Annuì contenta, saltando in braccio a Derek e continuando a fare colazione seduta sulle sue gambe.             
«Ora però va’ a finire di vestirti, poi andiamo a lavarci i denti e pettinarci, d’accordo?».

  
Quella sera Stiles ritornò a casa verso le dieci, brillo e con una torta gelato ormai sciolta tra le mani. Derek lo aspettava seduto sul divano con una birra tra le mani. Quando sentì la chiave che veniva girata nella serratura posò la bottiglia sul tavolino alla sua destra e aspettò che Stiles entrasse.    
«Derek», esultò. Si avvicinò al moro e si sedette sulle sue gambe, lasciandogli un bacio umido sulle labbra, non prima però di posare la torta accanto alla birra.        
«Sei ubriaco». Si alzò, facendo cadere Stiles con il sedere per terra.            
«Sono solo contento, Derek. Il professore che volevo ha accettato di aiutarmi con la tesi e sono andato a bere una birra con Scott per festeggiare». L’altro alzò il sopracciglio, scettico.          
«Una birra?».   
«Ok, forse due o tre. Non le ho contate».      
«Potevi almeno chiamare. Ho dovuto mettermi a fare il coniglio per convincere Claire a mangiare».  
«Derek, stai diventando isterico, e questo non è da te…». La mise sullo scherzo, cercando di calmare un po’ le acque. Peccato che Derek di divertente non ci vedesse assolutamente niente.        
«Se vuoi divertirti quella è la porta, non posso permettermi di occuparmi anche di te, Stiles. Non più».  
La loro mezza lite venne interrotta dalla vocina di Claire che aveva seguito tutta la discussione da dietro lo stipite della porta.       
«Peste, perché non dormi?». La prese in braccio e se la issò sulle spalle. La bambina gli circondò il collo con le gambe, un po’ intimorita ma eccitata per essere così in alto.             
«Zio, guarda. Che bello». Stiles la fece scendere e poi, passandole un solo braccio sotto la pancia, fece qualche giravolta.          
«Stiles». Bastò solo questo perché Stiles mandasse la piccola a dormire, promettendole che sarebbe poi passato per darle il bacio della buonanotte e rimboccarle le coperte.       
Non appena sentì la porta della camera della bambina richiudersi, Stiles sbottò.     
«Non puoi permetterti di occuparti anche di me? Ma di cosa diamine stai parlando, Derek? Vuoi che ti ricordi come ti riducevi quasi ogni sera? Delle notti che ho passato a reggerti la fronte perché eri ubriaco marcio? Non farmi continuare, Derek, perché saresti in svantaggio». Sospirò, sfregandosi gli occhi stanchi e mettendosi a sedere sul divano.             
Derek gli diede le spalle perché se lo avesse guardato negli occhi avrebbe continuato a dire cose di cui altrimenti si sarebbe pentito.           
«Andiamo a letto, ne riparliamo domani a mente fredda». Si alzò e diede una pacca sulla spalla di Derek.                      
Come promesso passò prima da Claire e poi si buttò a peso morto sul letto, pensando alla sua relazione con Derek.

Mezz’ora dopo Derek andò a controllare che Stiles dormisse. Il suo ragazzo era al centro del letto, su un fianco e con le ginocchia raccolte al petto. Quella posizione, il pensiero che si fosse addormentato piangendo, lacerò il cuore del maggiore a metà.         
Senza di lui la sua vita non sarebbe stata la stessa, ma era convinto di dover fare ciò che sentiva giusto, perciò prese carta e penna dalla scrivania e cominciò a scrivere.   


_Non comincerò con “Caro Stiles” o con qualche altra stronzata simile perché non è una cosa né da te né tantomeno da me._  
Quindi… Stiles,            
prendi le tue cose e vattene.    
No, non sto scherzando né sono ubriaco. Riesco quasi a vedere le tue mani stringere con forza la carta, stropicciandola. Il tuo piede picchiettare furiosamente contro il pavimento e gli occhi inumidirsi di lacrime.             
Siediti, Stiles. Siediti e finisci di leggere la lettera prima di prendere una qualsiasi decisione.         
Non sei pronto per avere una figlia, Stiles. Lo so che mi ami e che ora vorresti che io fossi davanti a te per potermi insultare e picchiare, ma questa è la realtà. Tu non sei pronto, e a dire il vero, non lo sono nemmeno io.         
Prendiamoci una pausa.         
Vivi la tua vita, ubriacati fino a tarda notte, passa notti insonni a studiare, rimorchia qualcuno a una festa.             
Io e Claire siamo già fuori, non ritorneremo prima di questa sera.  
Non preoccuparti per lei, mi inventerò qualcosa e starà bene.        

_~~Ti amo  
~~ _ _Derek_

Ripiegò attentamente la lettera, posandola sul comodino alla destra di Stiles. Si stese supino nel letto, la testa girata verso il suo ragazzo, e una lacrima solitaria che non era riuscito a controllare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Parte Terza

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

«Stronzo». Allison dovette metterci tutta la propria volontà per fermare Scott dall’andare da Derek e “digliene quattro” come continuava a ripetere il moro.             
La ragazza stava ancora leggendo la lettera, facendo fatica a comprendere ogni parola a causa dell’inchiostro sbavato in alcuni punti; ma non disse niente, si limitò a sedersi sul divano accanto a Stiles e a prendergli una mano tra le sue, portandogli la testa al petto, accarezzandogli i capelli e ripetendogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene.        
Scott invece si era seduto per terra e, a gambe incrociate e rosso di rabbia, lanciava occhiate malevole verso il foglio abbandonato sul divano accanto ad Allison.             
In poco tempo Stiles si addormentò tra le braccia della ragazza, esausto a causa di tutta quella situazione. Facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, Allison sciolse la presa e raggiunse Scott per terra, accarezzandogli la base della schiena e baciandolo a fior di labbra.     
«Starà bene. Ha noi». Scott annuì alle parole della sua Allie stringendola un po’ più forte e affondando il volto nei suoi capelli neri.           
«Se lo vedo, lo uccido». Prese ad accarezzargli i capelli, sospirando alle sue parole.        

Stiles era arrivato da loro con il borsone in una mano e la lettera nell’altra. Gli occhi rossi a causa delle lacrime e il volto nero di rabbia. Aveva cominciato a sbraitare, a dire che Derek era solo uno stronzo egoista e pure ipocrita perché quello ad avere paura e a non saper gestire la situazione era proprio lui.       
Sapeva che se non se ne fosse andato, se lo avesse aspettato e avesse strappato la lettera davanti a Derek, avrebbero fatto pace, almeno fino al prossimo colpo di testa del maggiore. Ma la verità era che Stiles era stanco di vivere con una persona che amava fare il martire, che pensava di sapere cosa fosse meglio e che prendeva decisioni tanto drastiche senza consultarlo. Ma Stiles sapeva anche che prima o poi l’avrebbe perdonato perché loro erano Stiles e Derek e non potevano vivere l’uno senza l’altro. E adesso che si era aggiunta anche una terza personcina all’equazione, Stiles avrebbe combattuto con le unghie e con i denti per avere la sua famiglia unita. Sì, perché anche se Derek diceva che non era pronto, per Stiles loro erano la sua famiglia e non riusciva ad immaginarsi la vita senza di loro.      


Quel pomeriggio quando Derek e Claire ritornarono a casa, la bambina andò subito nella camera da letto dello zio e di Stiles per cercare quest’ultimo, dal momento che non lo aveva visto né in cucina né in salotto.            
«Zio», ritornò da Derek e allungò le mani verso di lui per farsi prendere in braccio.           
«Dov’è Stiles?», chiese con un sorriso talmente genuino e sincero che Derek non ce la fece a dirle la verità.       
«Ha da studiare e in questi giorni non potrà stare con noi», mentì, sperando che in un paio di giorni non chiedesse più di lui.    
Era quasi ora di pranzo quando Claire prese il telefono di Derek, facendo scorrere il ditino sull’ultima chiamata effettuata, sperando con tutto il cuore che quello fosse Stiles.                     
Con il cellulare ancora in mano raggiunse Derek che stava disteso sul divano in soggiorno, sedendosi ai suoi piedi con un broncio adorabile e gli occhi umidi.    
Derek, che aveva osservato ogni movimento della bambina, finse di dormire.        
Claire incrociò le braccia al petto guardando di tanto in tanto verso lo zio e arrampicandosi su di lui fino a sederglisi sulla pancia.     
«Zio, ma Stiles poi ritorna, vero?». Derek non rispose e la piccola cominciò a scrollarlo con tutta la forza che aveva, picchiandolo sul petto per attirare la sua attenzione.             
«Spero di sì». Un sussurro per convincere non tanto la bambina quanto se stesso.

Dall’altra parte della città Stiles stava nella stessa posizione di Derek, disteso su un divano e ad occhi chiusi, pensando a quanto la sua vita fosse miserabile in quel momento. Scott intanto non si era mosso di un solo millimetro e continuava a fissarlo dal basso verso l’alto.            
Allison invece, saggia ragazza, era uscita una ventina di minuti prima per andare a fare un po’ di spesa e preparare a Stiles i suoi piatti preferiti. Anche se all’inizio della sua relazione con Scott i rapporti con Stiles non erano dei migliori, con il tempo avevano cominciato a conoscersi meglio, diventando a loro volta migliori amici. Non erano poche le volte in cui Stiles aveva deciso di sfogarsi con lei piuttosto che con Scott, e non erano poche nemmeno quelle in cui Stiles prendeva le sue parti in una lite con Scott.          
Quando fu sotto casa Allison mandò un messaggio al suo ragazzo per dirgli di scendere per aiutarla a portare le buste in casa.                         
«Scott, forse è meglio se usciamo».    
«Non lo lascio solo». Sussurrò con la bottiglia di latte ancora in mano.       
«Ne ha bisogno». Cercò di convincerlo per dare a Stiles lo spazio e il tempo necessario per leccarsi le ferite da solo.             
Scott era abbastanza restio a lasciare il suo migliore, ma si rendeva conto che Allison aveva ragione e che forse un po’ di solitudine era proprio quello che serviva a Stiles.  
Non appena si chiuse la porta alle spalle, Stiles aprì gli occhi e si mise a sedere sul divano, prendendo il telefono e fissando il nome che lampeggiava sullo schermo e alla cui chiamata non aveva volutamente risposto.      


Una settimana dopo la situazione non era cambiata di una virgola. Stiles continuava a studiare per gli esami imminenti, Scott a fissare Stiles studiare e Allison a sgridarlo in continuazione.     
Dall’altra parte della città Derek invece stava ancora cercando di capire come occuparsi da solo di una bambina di tre anni che, arrabbiata per l’assenza di Stiles, aveva cominciato a fare capricci su capricci.    
Quella mattina era stato costretto a chiamare al lavoro per dire che sarebbe entrato qualche ora dopo a causa di un’emergenza familiare; ma che tale emergenza fosse il disastroso bagnetto di Claire non gli era sembrato il caso di specificarlo.     
In un momento di distrazione, quando Derek era andato nella stanza della piccola per prenderle un cambio pulito, la bambina era uscita dalla vasca, andando a nascondersi sotto il letto di Derek e lasciando dietro di sé una striscia di schiuma e acqua.         
Scosse la testa esasperato. In un altro momento avrebbe trovato la cosa divertente e si sarebbe messo a ridere, assecondando Claire e giocando con lei. Però da quando Stiles se ne era andato era sempre irritato, di cattivo umore e, soprattutto, sfinito. Non dormiva una notte intera da giorni, e ogni mattina dare da mangiare a Claire e lasciarla all’asilo diventava un’impresa. E come se non fosse sufficiente, l’avvocato aveva avuto alcuni problemi legati all’adozione di Claire e rischiava che il giudice non gli affidasse la bambina.                     
«Claire. Amore». Si inginocchiò e cercò di afferrare il braccio della piccola, stesa a pancia in giù sotto al letto. Dopo vari tentativi – aveva anche alzato la voce ma Claire non si era impressionata nemmeno un po’ – era riuscito a tirarla fuori. Si diede uno schiaffo in fronte – forte perché altrimenti sarebbe andato fuori di testa – quando vide le condizioni di sua nipote. La polvere le si era appiccicata al corpo e ai capelli, rendendo completamente inutile la mezz’ora che aveva passato a lavarla. Se la issò su una spalla, portandola nuovamente nella vasca e iniziando tutto il lavoro dall’inizio. Quando venne nuovamente il momento di farsi lo shampoo Claire cominciò a piangere disperata sostenendo che le bruciavano gli occhi.         
«Claire», cominciò Derek cercando di rimanere paziente, «non te l’ho nemmeno messo lo shampoo per ora. E questo è per bambini. Non brucia».    
La bambina si zittì e inarcò un sopracciglio, rendendo ancora più evidente la somiglianza con lo zio.  
«Guarda». Derek prese il flacone e si versò una piccola parte di contenuto sul dito, poi lo immerse nell’acqua, portandoselo immediatamente dopo al volto. Ma quando il prodotto venne a contatto con il suo occhio non riuscì a controllarsi e cominciò a urlare per il dolore, facendo divertire Claire che aveva cominciato a battere le mani. Mezzo accecato riuscì a trovare il lavandino, buttandosi letteralmente sotto al getto d’acqua, e sciacquandosi abbondantemente per qualche minuto.

«Ok, forse un pochino brucia, ma giuro che non ti faccio andare la schiuma negli occhi», disse con una palpebra ancora abbassata.         
Ormai quella era la loro quotidianità, e anche se Claire non aveva più chiesto niente di Stiles quello era il suo modo per fargli capire che non aveva dimenticato. E, stranamente, sembrava sapere che la causa dell’allontanamento del minore fosse proprio Derek. Sin dal primo istante in cui Stiles e Claire si erano incontrati, tra loro due era nata una complicità unica. Forse perché Stiles era più piccolo e gli era più facile rapportarsi a lei, o forse perché Claire aveva accettato come padre più lui che Derek.        
  
«Amore», le disse davanti all’ingresso dell’asilo, accovacciato in modo da essere alla sua altezza. «Che ne dici se zio Peter viene per qualche giorno da noi? Dovrebbe arrivare questo pomeriggio». A Claire si inumidirono gli occhi, e saltò subito al collo dello zio, stringendolo forte e sfregando il volto contro la camicia di quest’ultimo.   
«Allora è un sì?». La nipote annuì felice, separandosi poi da lui e correndo verso la maestra che la stava aspettando qualche metro più avanti.        
Il giorno prima aveva chiamato Peter, disperato perché Claire si rifiutava di mangiare e gli aveva rovesciato addosso un’intera ciotola di latte caldo. Non era mai stata una bambina capricciosa, e i due non riuscivano a spiegarsi il suo comportamento. O meglio, uno dei due ci riusciva, ma preferiva fare finta di niente. Peter si era dimostrato subito favorevole, dicendo che avrebbe preso il primo volo disponibile per New York. Non si sentiva in grado di farle da padre, ma l’amore che provava per quella bambina superava anche l’amore per se stesso. Peter poteva sembrare egoista, e forse lo era, ma quando aveva deciso di dare Claire a Derek non aveva pensato a se stesso nemmeno per un singolo istante. Sapeva che con Derek e Stiles, anche se gli doleva ammetterlo, Claire avrebbe avuto ciò che lui non sarebbe mai stato capace di dargli: una famiglia.     

Si era allontanato solo di qualche passo, non era nemmeno entrato ancora in macchina, quando si sentì chiamare con voce disperata. Si girò preoccupato, avendo riconosciuto la voce di una delle maestre di Claire.  
«La bam-bina», disse la donna quando gli fu davanti; il fiato corto e i palmi sulle ginocchia. Derek non le diede tempo di dire nient’altro e si diresse nuovamente verso l’istituto, correndo spedito tra i corridoi. L’aula di Claire era al pianterreno, perciò riuscì a raggiungerla immediatamente, lasciandosi guidare dalle urla della bambina che rimbombavano tra i corridoi.                           
Non si curò di bussare e nemmeno di presentarsi, andò dritto da Claire che, seduta per terra, piangeva disperata.             
«Amore, che ti è successo?», si inginocchiò, provando a prenderla in braccio, ma la bambina si ritrasse.              
«Non si fa toccare da nessuno», disse la maestra cercando di consolare Derek che, spaventato e confuso, non sapeva che cosa fare.   
«Che è successo?», chiese alzando lo sguardo verso la donna. Lei sorrise intenerita dagli occhi umidi dell’uomo e dalla voce che gli tremava.      
«Stia tranquillo, è solo caduta. Probabilmente reagisce così per lo spavento, ma temo che si possa essere rotta il braccio». Claire infatti si teneva il braccio destro con la manina, senza smettere un solo attimo di urlare, agitandosi sempre di più ogni volta che Derek cercava di toccarla.        
«S-Stiles», disse tra un singhiozzo e l’altro.  
«Che è? Il suo peluche?», chiese guardando Derek.  
Claire la guardò male, interrompendosi dall’urlare per qualche secondo.     
«Voglio Stiles». Derek si guardò attorno disperato, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Che Stiles gli mancasse più dell’aria era scontato, che lo volesse vedere lo era ancora di più… Ma con quale coraggio l’avrebbe chiamato dopo avergli detto che Claire non doveva essere una sua responsabilità?    
«Andiamo all’ospedale, tesoro, poi andiamo a trovarlo, d’accordo?». Gli altri bambini seguivano tutta la discussione in silenzio, intimoriti dalla massiccia figura dell’uomo.         
«NO!», gridò a pieni polmoni.                       
Anche la maestra che era uscita fuori a cercarlo era ritornata da qualche minuto, assistendo ai capricci di Claire e provando compassione per un Derek disperato.        
«Mi sembra che Stiles sia quel ragazzo giovane che la veniva a prendere, giusto?», chiese conferma. Derek girò la testa verso di lei e annuì.         
«Forse sarebbe meglio farlo venire qui. La bambina potrebbe essersi rotta qualcosa, e credo che solo lui sarà in grado di calmarla.      
«Ti fa male il braccio?», le chiese, prendendo il telefono dalla tasca e cominciando a comporre il numero di Stiles.             
«Tanto». Tirò su con il naso.

  
Stiles era diventato un poco come Claire: senza appetito, irascibile e perennemente triste. E, nonostante l’amore di Scott per suo fratello, sentiva di non riuscire più a sopportarlo.        
«Allison, o fa pace con quello stronzo e se ne va di casa, o lo caccio io a calci in culo», disse alla ragazza poco prima che Stiles entrasse come una raffica in camera loro, scavalcasse Scott e si infilasse nel letto tra i due.      
La mora prese ad accarezzargli distrattamente i capelli, mentre Scott lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro, sbuffando e offendendo mentalmente il suo migliore amico.        
Si alzò a malincuore dal suo letto, cercando per terra i pantaloni e uscendo dalla stanza per andare a preparargli la colazione. Perché sì, da una settimana a questa parte, Stiles si era trasformato in tutto e per tutto in un bambino, e se Scott o Allison non avessero insistito continuamente per farlo mangiare probabilmente sarebbe morto di fame.  
«Stiles, lo sai che quello che stai facendo non è salutare, vero? ». L’altro scosse la testa, girandosi dall’altra parte, e dandole le spalle prese il cuscino di Scott e se lo mise in testa a mo’ di paraorecchie.        
«Stiles», Allison gli tirò via con forza il cuscino, buttandolo all’indietro e rischiando di far cadere un vaso.        
«Devi smettere di piangerti addosso. Sei arrivato qui che eri incazzato e lo mandavi a quel paese, ora nemmeno ti lavi più! ». Girò lo sguardo verso di lei, guardandola male per qualche secondo. Poi sospirò a bocca aperta, fissando il soffitto e mordendosi il labbro.          
«Pensavo che a questo punto sarebbe tornato a chiedermi perdono. E invece nulla». Stiles, quello che non smetteva mai di sognare, quello che era sempre ottimista e che vedeva il buono in ogni situazione, aveva perso la speranza.             
Allison non disse più niente, si limitò a stendersi nuovamente sul letto e ad abbracciarlo da dietro, passando le mani sotto le ascelle e tirandoselo ancora più vicino.         
Scott ritornò subito dopo, dicendo che era uscito a comprare la colazione per tutti e tre al bar sotto casa.          

«Stiles, il tuo telefono squilla da cinque minuti». Allison e Scott erano andati in cucina a mangiare, lui invece era rimasto a poltrire a letto.         
«Non m’importa, Allie».         
«È Derek». Con un balzo scese dal letto, strappando il telefono dalle mani di Allison e chiudendosi nel bagno.             
«Tu! Testa di cazzo! Ti sembra il momento di chiamarmi? Dopo due fottute settimane hai capito che modo peggiore di lasciarmi non c’era?».         
«Stiles…». Gli bastò che Derek pronunciasse il suo nome affinché interrompesse la sua filippica e lo ascoltasse.             
«Avremo modo di parlarne un’altra volta, ma ora Claire ha bisogno di te. Io ho bisogno di te». Stiles smise di respirare mentre il cuore aveva cominciato a pompare sangue più velocemente.      
«Sta male?», riuscì a chiedere nonostante la gola secca.       
«È caduta all’asilo e forse si è rotta il braccio. E vuole te. Non riesco nemmeno a toccarla».         
«Arrivo». Chiuse la telefonata e quando aprì la porta del bagno per poco non colpì Scott e Allison che, con dei bicchieri di vetro in mano, avevano origliato tutta la conversazione.            
«Ti porto le chiavi».    
«Io dei vestiti».           
Due minuti dopo i tre erano già in macchina. A guidare era Scott, mentre Allison dal sedile posteriore cercava di calmare Stiles.  
«Claire sta bene, Stiles. Respira». I suoi tentativi però erano inutili: non si sarebbe calmato prima di aver constatato con i propri occhi le condizioni della bambina.          
Fortunatamente, nonostante l’ora mattutina, la strada era abbastanza libera e quindici minuti dopo Scott stava parcheggiando la macchina proprio accanto a quella di Derek.         
In una situazione diversa Stiles sarebbe rimasto come un beota a fissare la Camaro, mentre Scott molto probabilmente l’avrebbe graffiata con le chiavi. Ma in quel momento le loro preoccupazioni erano tutte dirette verso Claire.  
Era strano come in così poco tempo la bambina fosse diventata un pezzo importante nella vita non solo di Stiles ma anche degli altri due. Allison le aveva decorato la camera e ogni giorno passava insieme a Scott con un giocattolo, un dolce oppure un libro di fiabe. Certo… questo finché Derek non aveva deciso di rivelare al mondo il suo lato da coglione e lasciare Stiles.        
Si erano innamorati di lei quasi subito, persino Scott che inizialmente sembrava immune al suo sorriso.   
Aprì la porta dell’aula con lentezza – non sapeva quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione al rivedere Derek – e si guardò intorno con circospezione.      
Quello che però non si aspettava era di venire travolto da un piccolo uragano che gli saltò addosso come un koala, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio e finendo con il sedere per terra.      
«Stiles!», esultò Claire ancora aggrappata a lui.         
«Peste, ma allora stai bene?».             
Annuì a labbra serrate, guardandolo dal basso verso l’altro.             
Le due maestre e Derek rimasero in silenzio, gli occhi sgranati e la bocca spalancata per la sorpresa. Quando Derek si riprese, si alzò, visto che per tutto il tempo era rimasto inginocchiato accanto alla bambina, e andò verso Stiles, aiutandolo a rialzarsi.  
Le due donne, Scott e Allison – che erano arrivati giusto in tempo per vedere Stiles cadere come una pera cotta – scoppiarono a ridere. Vedendo che nessuno l’aveva ancora sgridata, anche se in cuor suo sapeva che per quello che aveva fatto Derek non le avrebbe più fatto guardare la televisione per un’intera settimana, imitò i grandi, ridendo pure lei.            
Derek e Stiles invece sospirarono, sollevati perché Claire stava bene, ma imbarazzati come poche altre volte.      
Il minore uscì dall’aula con la bambina ancorata a sé, mentre Derek rimase dentro ancora qualche minuto, chiedendo scusa per il comportamento della piccola e dicendo che l’avrebbe portata a casa.   
Il tragitto fino al loft lo passarono in silenzio, ognuno pensando a cosa dire e fare una volta che si sarebbero trovati faccia a faccia senza Claire, la quale si sporgeva dal finestrino di continuo, urlando il colore di ogni macchina che vedeva.                        
Solo quando arrivarono al loft Claire accettò di scendere dalle braccia di Stiles, saltando fuori dalla macchina e correndo verso il portone d’ingresso.             
Derek e Stiles invece erano rimasti leggermente indietro, uno appoggiato alla portiera della macchina, l’altro davanti. Derek allungò una mano verso il volto di Stiles, sfiorandogli la guancia ruvida con un dito.         
Stiles stava ancora trattenendo il respiro quando il dito di Derek si spostò lungo la mandibola, scivolando verso il collo e risalendo nuovamente verso le labbra.            
«Ho fatto una cazzata». Stiles scostò il viso, superò Derek e andò verso Claire che stava disperatamente cercando di aprire il portone.          
«Tesoro, è chiuso a chiave». Prese il suo mazzo e infilò la chiave nella toppa.         
«Ecco qua. Ora gira». La bambina fece come gli era stato detto, e il suo sorriso fece dimenticare a Stiles qualsiasi cosa, anche la sfrontatezza di Derek che pretendeva di essere perdonato così su due piedi.          
Insieme salirono le scale ed entrarono nell’appartamento.     
Claire aveva subito portato Stiles nella sua camera, ansiosa di mostrarle i suoi nuovi giocattoli e i disegni che aveva fatto.    
Derek invece era rimasto esattamente dove Stiles lo aveva lasciato, la testa bassa e gli occhi leggermente umidi. Che lo avesse perso veramente? Erano passate due settimane e già sentiva di non riuscire più a vivere senza di lui. Se in tutto quel tempo non lo aveva mai cercato era perché era certo della sua decisone, sicuro che Stiles sarebbe stato meglio senza di lui.      
E invece si era sbagliato.         
Quando lo aveva visto entrare dalla porta non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare le ossa dei fianchi troppo sporgenti – come i zigomi del resto – le occhiaie profonde e le unghie delle mani mangiucchiate. Stiles stava male, e nonostante la consapevolezza di esserne la causa, non poteva non esserne un po’ felice. Gli aveva scritto di divertirsi, vivere la sua vita, trovare qualcun altro… La verità era che aveva dovuto scrivere cinque lettere diverse prima di riuscire a concluderne una e a non bagnarla delle sue lacrime. Lasciare Stiles era stata la cosa più stupida e dolorosa che avesse mai fatto in tutta la sua vita. Se ne era pentito sin dal giorno dopo, ma con che faccia avrebbe potuto cercarlo dopo aver rotto con lui in un modo tanto meschino?          
Adesso però Stiles era lì, davanti a sé, e che fosse dannato se lo avrebbe lasciato andare una seconda volta.       
Salì velocemente le scale che conducevano al suo loft, spalancando con forza la porta e andando immediatamente nella camera di Claire, dove era sicuro che avrebbe trovato il minore.         
Non gli diede il tempo di dire niente o di rendersi conto di ciò che avrebbe fatto. Gli prese la testa tra le mani e lo baciò sulla bocca, approfittando della sorpresa del minore e mettendoci sin dall’inizio la lingua. Dio, quanto gli era mancato il sapore di Stiles. Quest’ultimo aveva portato le proprie mani sulle spalle dell’altro, stringendo con forza e sgualcendogli la camicia bianca.         
«Ehm». Ancora abbracciati interruppero il bacio e si girarono alla propria destra, sorpresi di vedere Scott e Allison che li guardavano maliziosi.    
Claire invece stava giocando per terra con una bambola, accarezzando di tanto in tanto il pelo del peluche a forma di lupo.     
«Claire, che ne dici se io e zio Scott ti portiamo a prendere un gelato?», si abbassò per prendere la bambina in braccio. Mise il broncio, non contenta della proposta di Allison, ma quando le sussurrò che Stiles e Derek avevano bisogno di un po’ di tempo per fare pace abbracciò la ragazza, baciandole la guancia.       
«Però voglio stare in braccio a zio Scott».     
«Vieni qui, peste».    

Tutto era accaduto troppo velocemente affinché Derek e Stiles potessero opporsi in qualche modo, o almeno acconsentire alla proposta dei due.     
Derek appoggiò la propria fronte su quella di Stiles, sussurrandogli continui “mi dispiace” che facevano ogni volta battere un po’ più forte il cuore del minore.   
«No», sussurrò Stiles senza tuttavia spostarsi di un solo millimetro.            
«Sono stato uno stupido».      
«Lo sei stato».             
«E lo sai che mi dispiace da morire, vero?». Stiles annuì.     
«Shhh». Gli mise una mano sulle labbra, riempiendogli il collo di baci umidi. Non lo aveva ancora perdonato, non del tutto, ma non riusciva a resistere ai suoi occhi verdi che lo guardavano colpevoli, implorando di essere perdonati.             
«Meriti di soffrire le pene dell’inferno, Hale». Cominciò a sbottonarli la camicia, lentamente, avvicinandosi sempre di più a lui e sfregando la propria erezione contro la gamba di Derek.         
«Stiles», ringhiò capovolgendo la situazione e facendo aderire la schiena del minore al legno della porta. Questi si morse il labbro inferiore, passandoci poi la lingua, quando vide il petto di Derek, coperto ancora per metà dalla stoffa della camicia. Ci passò le mani all’interno, spingendosi sempre più in giù e giocando con il suo ombelico. Derek, impaziente, si tolse la camicia facendo saltare gli ultimi bottoni. Passò le mani sotto il sedere di Stiles, prendendolo in braccio e godendo dell’erezione dell’altro premuta contro il suo ventre.     
«Quanto mi sei mancato, ragazzino».             
«Zitto e baciami». Bisognoso di ancora più contatto, Stiles infilò le mani nei jeans di Derek, graffiandogli le natiche con le unghie.  
«Derek», gemette.       
Il maggiore, tenendosi ancora Stiles in braccio, aprì la porta della cameretta di Claire, dirigendosi verso la propria e posando delicatamente Stiles sul loro letto. Si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, rimanendo per qualche secondo a fissarlo.             
Non si sarebbe mai immaginato di amare qualcuno così tanto come amava quel ragazzino pelle ed ossa che era entrato nella sua vita con la forza e che lui, come uno stupido, aveva allontanato.  
Questi allungò le mani verso il suo collo, tirandoselo addosso e sussurrandogli un “Non ti ho ancora perdonato” che a Derek fece alzare gli occhi al cielo.    
«E come posso farmi perdonare, sentiamo?».            
«Puoi cominciare togliendoti i pantaloni, tesoro».     
«Tesoro?».       
«Sì, tesoro. Sono incazzato con te quindi per una settimana posso chiamarti come mi pare e tu non hai diritto di lamentarti, chiaro?».    
«Cristallino». La sua risata roca rimbombò nelle orecchie di Stiles, il quale con le ginocchia strinse i fianchi di Derek.                         
«Allora, questo spogliarello?».           
«Sei serio?».    
Sorrise malizioso prima di accarezzare la patta dei pantaloni di Derek, rispondendo al suo gemito con un “Mai stato più serio di così”.         
«Anzi». Puntellò i gomiti sul materasso per alzarsi leggermente. «Spostati, vai tu sotto».  
Divertito dalla presa di posizione del suo ragazzo, Derek fece come gli era stato detto.     
Stiles si spalmò completamente su di lui, intrappolandogli le labbra in un bacio umido mentre con le mani gli stava aprendo la patta dei pantaloni. Lentamente glieli abbassò, e mentre il moro agitava i piedi per togliersi le scarpe, Stiles aveva già preso tra le mani l’erezione dell’altro.          
«Devo esserti mancato davvero tanto, amore». Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo per quell’appellativo, gemendo poi il suo nome quando Stiles strinse maggiormente la presa. Mosse freneticamente le gambe, scalciando, per togliersi i pantaloni che ormai erano arrivati alle caviglie.         
«Non ti sembra di essere troppo vestito, _amore?_ ». Lo prese in giro, ma entrambi sapevano quanta verità ci fosse in quella parola.   
«Forse». Derek si alzò a sedere, facendo allargare le gambe di Stiles e portandosele dietro, dove il minore le incrociò alla base della schiena muscolosa dell’altro. Gli aveva lasciato guidare il gioco per un po’, ma ormai sentiva di non riuscire più a resistere senza toccare la sua pelle, baciargli ogni singolo neo e sentirgli gemere il proprio nome.    
Con i palmi aperti gli accarezzò le spalle, spingendo di tanto in tanto il bacino verso l’alto per far scontrare le loro erezioni. All’ennesimo sfregamento Stiles si abbandonò completamente a Derek, ricadendo con un tonfo sul materasso. Il maggiore, stanco di quei giochetti e con un’erezione che pulsava sempre di più, spogliò velocemente il suo ragazzo, ardente per il desiderio di ritrovarsi pelle contro pelle.            
Quando anche Stiles fu completamente nudo lo portò sotto di sé, cominciando a leccargli il collo e scendendo lentamente verso il petto. Si fermò per qualche istante, alzando la testa verso l’altro e portandosi le mani di Stiles sulla propria testa. Quando Stiles cominciò a guidarlo nei movimenti prese a succhiargli un capezzolo, mordendolo di tanto in tanto.  
«Derek», gemette muovendosi verso il moro, allungando un braccio per prendere entrambe le loro erezioni in mano e darsi un po’ di sollievo. Ma Derek non era della stessa idea, e proprio quando sentì che era al limite, gli intrappolò i polsi con una mano, portandoli sopra la testa. Ormai era completamente alla sua mercé.    
L’altra mano la fece scivolare lentamente su tutto il suo corpo, partendo dal collo e fermandosi in prossimità delle natiche sode.    
Estasiato dalla visione di Stiles che ad occhi chiusi e con le labbra leggermente socchiuse gemeva senza ritegno, fece scivolare un dito verso la sua apertura, solleticando la pelle sensibile e facendolo ansimare ancora di più.            
«Ti voglio».     
Derek avrebbe voluto continuare, spingersi sempre più in basso e sentire il membro del suo ragazzo contro il palato, gustarsi il suo sapore e poi baciarlo fino a consumargli le labbra.      
Ma anche se avrebbe voluto fargli tutte quelle cose erano entrambi in condizioni veramente pessime – astinenza, brutta cosa – perciò cominciò a preparalo, inumidendosi le dita con la propria saliva e inserendoci un dito alla volta.             
«Cazzo, Derek, quanto ti v-voglio».   
Dopo diversi minuti di preparazione Derek decise che Stiles era finalmente pronto, perciò lo tirò leggermente più in basso, facendogli appoggiare i piedi contro il proprio petto ed entrando dentro di lui leggermente, sentendosi morire sempre di più ad ogni centimetro che entrava.           
Quando l’affondo fu finalmente completo rimase immobile per qualche secondo, prendendo l’erezione di Stiles tra le mani e giocando con la punta già umida.       
«Derek!», ringhiò Stiles ormai al limite della sopportazione.            
Il moro cominciò a spingere, dapprima lentamente e poi sempre più velocemente, affondando del tutto in Stiles e sentendosi finalmente completo. A casa.                  
«Stiles!». Quasi ringhiò, stringendo le gambe ossute del più piccolo mentre si preparava per un nuovo affondo, andando sempre più in profondità.     
«A-spetta». Stiles sentiva di essere quasi al limite, solo altre due o tre spinte e sarebbe venuto.    
Derek rimase immobile, non capendo cosa l’altro avesse in mento di fare.  
Lentamente, provocando più attrito possibile per far impazzire Derek, Stiles si spostò all’indietro, facendo uscire l’erezione già gocciolante di Derek.   
«Ma cosa?». Anche se indebolito per l’amplesso, fece distendere Derek supino, portandosi alla sua destra e abbassandosi per baciarlo.       
«Cosa vuoi fare?»                   
Stiles gli sorrise sornione, puntando il suo sguardo sul rigonfiamento di Derek.     
«Divertirmi». Senza aggiungere altro si fiondò sulla sua erezione, prendendola in bocca e succhiando come se fosse un ghiacciolo.  
«Stiles», gemette vergognosamente, portando le mani sulle sue spalle per fermarlo in qualche modo. Stiles alzò il volto, intrappolando i suoi occhi in quelli di Derek mentre continuava a donargli piacere con la mano.      
Si sedette sulle sue gambe, spalmandosi poi su di lui e facendo aderire completamente i loro corpi. Con i palmi aperti ai lati della testa di Derek, le braccia leggermente tese per sostenere il suo peso, Stiles cominciò a muoversi su Derek, simulando un amplesso e godendo di ogni sfioramento.       
Non riuscendo più a controllarsi, Derek prese Stiles per le spalle, capovolgendo la situazione e portandoselo nuovamente verso di sé.          
«Ti voglio dentro di me». Lo disse senza vergogna, con la voce ferma e lo sguardo deciso.          
Stiles, capendo quali strane teorie avesse prodotto il cervello di Derek, sorrise intenerito, scostandogli dalla fronte i capelli umidi per il sudore.      
«Va bene così, non ce ne è bisogno». Gli accarezzò una guancia ruvida, puntellandosi nei gomiti e baciandogli le labbra umide e gonfie.            
«Ti voglio». Stiles si morse il labbro ancora indeciso, ma quando Derek si alzò sulle ginocchia, portandosi le dita verso la propria apertura, all’altro non restò che acconsentire.          
«Non osare toccarti. Faccio io». Allungò una mano verso il comodino, prendendo il lubrificante e versandone una quantità abbondante sulle dita. Non era la prima volta che era Derek ad essere il passivo, ma visto che succedeva raramente aveva bisogno di una preparazione più lunga e accurata.  
Quando lo sentì completamente rilassato Stiles portò Derek sotto di sé che nel frattempo aveva già allargato le gambe, permettendo a Stiles di guidare la propria erezione verso la sua apertura.   
Affondare completamente dentro di lui fu un’agonia per entrambi: Stiles aveva paura di fargli male mentre Derek era impaziente di sentirsi completo.                    
Il primo a venire fu Stiles, mentre Derek ebbe bisogno di ancora un piccolo aiuto da parte del minore che continuò a muoversi su Derek, facendo sfregare l’erezione di lui contro la propria gamba.      
«Ti amo», sussurrò Derek al suo orecchio mentre il sonno cominciava ad avere la meglio su di loro.

Si svegliarono disturbati dal suono incessante del citofono.             
«Derek, va’ a rispondere», mormorò girandosi dall’altra parte e affondando la testa nel cuscino.             
«Mh». Si girò verso il suo ragazzo, passandogli la mano sotto al collo e stringendoselo a sé.         
Qualche minuto dopo, ormai stavano per riaddormentarsi, la loro attenzione fu attirata da dei rumori che provenivano dalla cucina. Si misero entrambi sull’attenti; ma mentre Derek era rimasto tranquillo, Stiles aveva afferrato la lampada, brandendola come se fosse una spada.            
«Ma che schifo! Se volevo vedere uomini nudi mi guardavo un porno!». Peter Hale era nella loro camera da letto, mangiando una mela e guardandoli con disgusto.     
Stiles era impietrito, rosso per l’imbarazzo e mai come in quel momento aveva desiderato avere una pala per potersi scavare la fossa e buttarcisi dentro.    
«Potresti gentilmente uscire? Sai, il mio fidanzato sta per avere un infarto».          
«Ah bene! Allora mi metto comodo». Il nipote prese un cuscino dal letto e lo tirò addosso a Peter, il quale lo evitò facilmente, continuando a masticare con estrema lentezza la sua mela.        
«O esci o ti faccio vedere il mio pene, Peter!».          
«Ho capito, ho capito». Alzò le mani in aria e uscì dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.   
Derek si girò verso Stiles per controllare che stesse ancora respirando.        
«Stiles». Gli prese il mento tra il pollice e l’indice e gli girò la testa verso di sé, schioccandogli un bacio bagnato a stampo.            
«Su, vestiamoci».        
Quando si abbassò per prendere delle mutande pulite dal comodino, Stiles alzò la testa, seguendo la traiettoria del sedere del suo ragazzo.           
«Se rimani ancora per molto in quella posizione avrò bisogno di una mano per potermi alzare».    
Indossò l’intimo e fece il giro del letto, sedendosi dalla parte del minore. Portò una mano sotto al lenzuolo, avvolgendo l’erezione di Stiles e salendo a cavalcioni su di lui.       
«Sei pronto per il secondo round, ragazzino?».         
«Ahh». Il gemito di Stiles fece capire a Derek che sì, era più che pronto.    
«Peter», riuscì a dire mentre il maggiore muoveva la propria mano su e giù sempre più freneticamente.    
«Se ne andrà», disse prima di catturargli le labbra in un nuovo bacio.         
«Ti amo ragazzino». Stiles infilò le mani nell’intimo di Derek, sfiorandogli la punta con un dito.  
«Io sono pronto, e tu?».

 

 

  * §§



 

«Sveglia, amore mio». Si piegò, rischiando tra l’altro di spezzarsi l’osso del collo perché era inciampato in un peluche ai piedi del letto, e baciò la testolina di Claire.          
La bambina si girò dall’altra parte, tirandosi le coperte fino a sopra la testa e rifiutandosi di alzarsi.  
Derek lo raggiunse, i piedi nudi a contatto con il parquet freddo lo fecero rabbrividire.     
«Facciamola dormire ancora un po’, avrà dormito sì e no quattro ore tutta la notte». Derek abbracciò Stiles da dietro, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla del compagno.      
«Deve prendere lo sciroppo…». Si girò nell’abbraccio, facendo scontrare i loro nasi.        
Derek infilò le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei pantaloni di Stiles e se lo tirò ancora più vicino.    
«Lo sai che ti amo, vero?».     
«Aha».             
«A che ora vai al lavoro oggi?», chiese Stiles tra uno sbadiglio e un altro, non mettendo la mano davanti alla bocca e soffiando tutta l’aria in faccia a Derek.          
«Certe volte mi chiedo chi sia più bambino tra te e Claire».             
I due si separarono quando udirono la risata cristallina di Claire.     
«Peste, vedo che oggi ci diamo alle risate».  Stiles si sedette sul letto e si chinò per controllare la temperatura della bambina, poggiando le labbra sulla sua fronte.          
«Hai ancora un po’ di febbre». Claire sgranò gli occhi, conscia che nemmeno quel giorno le sarebbero state risparmiate altre medicine.      
«No. Io altre medicine non le prendo». Si alzò velocemente dal letto, buttando le coperte addosso a Stiles, e andando a nascondersi dietro a Derek.          
«Papà, diglielo che sto bene. Non voglio medicine». Derek se la issò su una spalla, tenendole le gambe con la mano destra, mentre con l’altra apriva la porta della camera di Claire. In pochi secondi l’appartamento si riempì di urla. Quelle di Claire che picchiava ripetutamente la schiena di Derek, gridando di metterla giù. E quelle di Stiles ancora impigliato tra le coperte, che minacciava il compagno dicendogli che se non avesse messo immediatamente la bambina con i piedi per terra l’avrebbe fatto dormire sul divano per un mese intero.          
«E tu sai cosa questo vuol dire, Derek!».       
L’uomo tuttavia ignorò entrambi, almeno fino a che non arrivò in cucina, dove finalmente lasciò andare Claire.             
«Ora tu mangi e poi andiamo dal medico».   
«Papà!».  
Stiles arrivò trafelato e rosso in viso sia per l’urlo disumano di Claire, sia per la recente lotta contro le coperte.   
«Che c’è?». La bambina si alzò di scatto e si arrampicò su Stiles, aggrappandosi a lui stile koala, proprio come faceva da piccola.       
«Mi vuole portare dal dottore. Io non voglio». La sua lagna quasi fece sanguinare le orecchie di Stiles, il quale si chiese se anche i suoi acuti fossero altrettanto fastidiosi.      
«Fa’ tu allora», disse Derek fingendosi indignato. «Io volevo farti dare le pillole al gusto di fragola. Vorrà dire che continueremo con quelle di ora, in fondo sei grande». Claire lasciò libero Stiles e saltò sulla gambe di Derek, seduto al suo solito posto.       
«Sono piccola e voglio le medicine al gusto di fragola». Sfregò la testa contro l’incavo del collo di Derek.         
«Ti sei agitata troppo e ci scommetto che la febbre è salita. Ora fila in camera tua sotto le coperte, tra dieci minuti arriviamo anche io e papà con la colazione, ok?». Claire annuì e dopo un veloce bacio sulla guancia a Derek sparì dalla porta della cucina.          
«Mi chiedo come faccia ad essere vivace pur stando male. Tu con pochi decimi di febbre sembra che stai per morire». Stiles tirò uno scappellotto a Derek, offeso dalle sue parole.            
«Lo senti, Derek?».     
«Cosa?».          
«Il divano, Derek, il divano. Stanotte vi farete compagnia a vicenda».        
«Stiles…». Lo baciò a labbra socchiuse sul collo. «Sappiamo entrambi che in massimo quaranta minuti mi raggiungerai». Dal collo si spostò alla mandibola, mordicchiandola fino a farla arrossare. «Non possiamo saltare i convenevoli e passare direttamente alla parte in cui facciamo sesso sfrenato?».      
Stiles aprì bocca per ribattere, ma Derek fermò il suo fiume di parole sul nascere, catturando le labbra dell’altro nell’ennesimo bacio della giornata.

  _The End_


End file.
